Descent into Heaven
by S2moviefreak123
Summary: Silver has fallen on hard times. What has happened between TP and now? How will he ever recover from his descent? When will he ever see Jim again? What's with the strange title? All will be revealed. Mwahaha First TP fic. Please be kind.
1. Heaven and Hell

_A/N: WARNING!! This chapter contains much Silver angst. This is his life (a few weeks after TP) from his point of view. There is also some bad language in this chapter, but I found it necessary. The rest of the chapters will not have so much bad language, so I'm keeping it rated T. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! I do realize that Silver may seem out of character right now. That's on purpose. You are not supposed to know what's gone on for the weeks between Treasure Planet and now (All will be explained in due time)._

_This will be my only chapter like this, and the rest WILL have some action and dialogue. I promise. Things will get better for Silver – and then worse – and then better… and so on and so forth. This is my first TP fanfiction, so please be kind. Although I do appreciate constructive criticism, do not send me blatantly cruel and mean flames. Those won't persuade me to write anymore, and then you'll never know what happens J hehe. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Hell. 

I've always been told that I was headed for Hell, but I never thought they meant now. My life, a living Hell.

Treasure Planet had been my first glimpse of Heaven, of everything that made life seem worth it. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds - Adventure - Jim. Heaven. But that seems so long ago - happiness did not last forever. It never does, I've learned.

Now I'm here, succumbed to living among the despair of the lost creatures that inhabit this accursed planet. Among the broken, the wayward, the forgotten. Among my own kind. I'm just like them now - no money, no friends, no home, no money - I guess I could get by without the other two if I had gold in my pocket.

* * *

One gold coin. One. All I have left from that fateful voyage. Damn it, if only I had kept the treasure - Morphy - if only I had thought before I had let go of what I had lived for. What was Jim to _me _now but a fond memory? What difference would it have made if I had let him die? He's a memory either way. At least then I would have my treasure – I would not be alone. 

Idiot.

I could never have let Jim die - Hell, I would have jumped in after him if I had had to.

I gave everything to that kid: the last of my gold, Morphy, everything I held dear. He sure as Hell better be worth the sacrifice - I better hear great things from that kid.

Great things. He'll be great - glorified and successful - like that feline captain - I guess many people would consider her great. Even the Doc, maybe – he is rich after all – great people are rich. Jim will be, too. I will not.

Those sons of bitches; how I hate them all. They can all take a great, fucking leap into the deepest, darkest pit of Hell. I could use the company.

* * *

I'm being irrational - maybe its the heat - cold - I don't really even care what it is any more. I don't feel anything but hunger right now - I had forgotten what it feels like to starve. 

Starving. This is what it's come to again. Such a disgrace. Dogs - rats - pitiful animals starve. Not John Silver. I am - was- a pirate - known throughout the universe. I am not a dog.

But I am no longer a person either. I am one of them.

The poor. The homeless. The degenerate. I see them walking where I'm walking, sleeping where I'm sleeping, walking where I'm...Shit, my life has no meaning anymore. Maybe it never did.

They know I am one of them. They gaze at me with the same pitying stare that I give them when I walk by. I hate them - they see what I have become, and pity me. I do not want their pity – unless I can eat it, of course.

* * *

I notice things – people – as I walk by. I don't know why I walk here – on this street – everyday. Routine - maybe that's it – something to do – something to know – this street. My home. 

I must turn around – walk the other way. The constabulary is across the street – I stay away for obvious reasons. People are arrested – hanged – every day; the constables – they are here to protect – they are what the people of this planet fear most. Everyone is a criminal here; the constabulary is our only fear.

Over my shoulder I see a woman – she has been apprehended by one of them - a cruel-looking man, that one. From what I can see, this woman is not a criminal – she is a child. That man is not a protector – he is a monster - sent to destroy - to murder - to ruin. Everywhere else, criminals such as me are the villains, sent to destroy – murder – ruin. Here, we are nothing – here, the monster that most people call justice waits to beat us down like dogs – we are the victims here. They make sure of that.

I look away and see a girl – right in front of me - this one the youngest I've seen here. She looks lost – she stares at the scene unfolding at the constabulary in horror – she stares at me in horror. She is much too young to be here – too innocent to deserve what the rest of us have come to. My heart goes out to her – yet I walk past. I owe her nothing.

I have given her pity - that is all – all I owe.

I feel guilty – pity – what could she ever do with that? My pity could never feed her – protect her – keep her safe from the monsters of justice – it cannot help her any more than it can help me.

She is so young – she will certainly die here. I still keep walking – I cannot stop. She stares after me – I can feel her gaze – it is painful, so I walk faster.

I will walk until I cannot see her anymore. I cannot care what happens to people here – even the innocent ones - I would surely go mad if I did. They are all just like me – they do not care what happens to me either. I don't mind – neither do they.

* * *

How could I have ever come to this place – to this despair? It happened, but I do not recall when or how – I just know that I have fallen, and now I am lost – as lost as that child I have left on the street. 

I was an infamous pirate captain, ready to take on the un… – no, I hadtaken on the universe. I achieved to some extent what I had dreamed of my entire life…so how have I been reduced to this state, only weeks later? How could I have so quickly become one of them – the nameless – the unimportant – the worthless?

I must try – I must climb back up to where I was. I must leave this place.

They are still looking for me - the Galactic Patrol; if I want to live, I cannot leave this planet. Here I do not stand out – here they will not find me – they cannot kill me. I can avoid the constabulary – they do not seek me out – but the Galactic Patrol will certainly find me.

Still, anything – even death itself - is better than here. Maybe I should take my chances – leave.

I could find a ship – any ship – that would take me away from here – from this diseased planet. A sickness spreads on this planet – from the very soil it seems. Here I will certainly catch the disease – poverty, starvation, despair - here I will fall deeper – deeper into… God only knows where I'll fall.

I have that one coin, it can get me out of here. There is no reason to stay – I have no ties to any of these people – I do not care. I do not want to stay. One piece of gold – one opportunity…

I could leave

I should leave

I will leave…

Why am I still here?

* * *

_A/N: Poor Silver. You all are probably thinking "huh? What's going on? What's with all the angst?" hehe, you'll see. I'm actually really excited about this story. I hope you enjoyed. I'll post another chapter soon. By the way, this chapter was also an introduction of my writing style to you good people, I would really appreciate some feedback on that too. I'm not used to doing this kind of thing (Fanfiction and creative writing, I mean). Now press the nice blue button and review please. Thanks._


	2. Consent Without Will

Chapter Two: Consent Without Will

A/N: Sorry about the wait!! My teachers are INSANE!! AP Exams are INSANE!!! But finally the second chapter is up. Thank you to all who reviewed...

Anon - I did put his accent in his dialogue in this chapter. I didn't think he would think in his accent, plus it's really hard to write so...yeah

Lady RiRi - Thank you so much!! I hope you continue to enjoy. I'm loving your story by the way (I really need to review) I'm so lazy!! hehe

GTHO - You know that I won't put any Silver/Jim slash scenes (ew) No, I prefer the father/son relationship they have. I love you, by the way.

Homeric-Simile - AH!! You reviewed. yay. I hope you continue to enjoy!!

Okay, this chapter has dialogue and other characters, YAY!!! Silver's thought process may be a bit different in this chapter, since there's dialogue. He may be a bit more narrative in this chapter, so I'm sorry if it seems that way. I'm still learning. By the way, I put his thoughts in italics in this chapter. I didn't in the last chapter because there was no dialogue, but there is in this chapter, so...I though it would be good to distinguish between the two.

Anyway, Silver's accent...yeah...I really, really hope I didn't butcher it. Before I started writing his accent, I never realized how hard it was to put down on paper. Please tell me what you think. I love constructive critisism...but I love praise more. YAY!!! Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thanx!!

* * *

_I haven't left. I am still here._

_What's wrong with me? It's not that I'm incapable of leaving – no, I could get far with the little money I have left. But somehow, I am compelled – compelled to stay on this wretched planet. _

_I've been here five months – nothing's changed - almost nothing. _

_I've lost weight - too much - it's hard to balance with this heavy machinery on my right side when my left is lighter and weaker. For five months I've struggled to keep food in my stomach, and failed to do so many days. I would get a job, but work is hard to come by for a cyborg pirate - they do not want what they call a "cripple" working for them - such a cruel word. Maybe one of these days, I'll get to show them - all of them - just how "crippled" I really am. _

_I do not have a job, but I still have my gold coin. I won't give it up. For this money, I have lowered myself to the role of servant to the wealthier families on this planet - just for a little food. Menial tasks - delivering something or other to some other rich family every day, or similar, tedius work. It is easy - it keeps me from starving to death - but it is almost not worth it. If I lowered myself anymore, I would be begging for food or, God-forbid, stealing food. I would never fall to that. After being a pirate for almost 40 years - petty thievery would be more demeaning than I could ever imagine. No, I will never fall to that._

_Many others have, though._

_Like that woman who was arrested – she's out now. Four months in prison – if she had children, they're gone now. _

_I see her on the street corner. Every night she leaves that corner with a different man. She has found a new way to earn money – she will be arrested again soon enough. Prostitution is a serious crime on this planet – very looked down upon by the constabulary - although, I've noticed that many constables get their own enjoyment out of it. _

_I notice everything. Things I see on the street – people – nothing changes here, everyone stays in their place – even me. I walk this street every night – that's my place on this planet. Everyone keeps his place._

_However, today is different. Today someone has left, and it unnerves me somehow. I can't put my finger on what – or who- is missing, but I know that something's wrong._

_I have gotten to the end of the street, where the constabulary is. This is where I must stop, I must go back now. But I don't – because I know now what was missing. She is there - that little girl._

_Beside her, grasping her arm roughly, I see that same, cruel constable. I see him more closely now. He's very tall - about my height. He stands up straight to make himself taller. His uniform, his hair, his expression - all perfect and constant. His uniform has no flaws, as if he spent most of the morning making sure it was just so. No strand of hair is out of place - pulled neatly into a tight ponytail - it is as neat as his uniform. Even his expression, it remains constant - cold and hard. Everything about him is cold, almost robotic. He is imposing - or maybe just seems so when contrasted with the little girl whose arm he still grips tightly. He looks at her with such hatred - at this girl, who cannot be but five years old._

_What could she possibly have done?_

_My mind is telling me to turn around - leave her alone - not my problem. Her problem is not my problem. But I step forward - forward - forward - until I am face to face with the officer. I should go back._

* * *

"Move along now, there's nothing to see here" _the officer sneers at me, looking warily at my right side. I am too close for his comfort - and my own._

"What be de problem, sir?" _I ask, assuming the persona I use whenever I talk to anyone who would love to see a noose wrapped securely around an old pirate's neck. The girl is staring at me pitifully. I seem to scare her. _"What happened?"

"I arrested a thief, that's what happened," _the officer sneers. Now that I have put on the persona of a harmless fool, he looks down his nose at me in disdain instead of fear. _"Stole a purp from a citizen's cart, and now she's going to prison. On any other planet, she'd lose her hand for such a crime..." _He looks from me to the girl, as he grips her arm tighter - she lets out a shriek of pain and fear. _

"Oh, b-but sir, de lass...she's jest a child, sir. _I keep talking against my will. _"Why sen' de lass ta prison fer somepin' so small?"

_The officer glares at me, sizing me up and down. I pray he doesn't know who I am. _

"You think thievery is small, do ya? You think I should let every thief on this God-forsaken planet off with a warning?" _His question is not rhetorical._

"N..no sir - jest the little ones."

_Shut up, John, Shut up!_

_I've made him angry - great. Just what I need right now. I should have turned around. What is wrong with me? Why am I not listening - to myself - to my better judgment._

_The officer glares at me, this time with a look of what seems like hatred, more than suspicion, _"Get out of here, this is none of your concern!"

_He's right - none of your concern - get out of here - This is none of my concern!_

"But i'tis me..concern," _What am I saying? _"Dis lass is..wit me."

_I wince inwardly - and outwardly - at my stupidity. My mouth is saying these words without my consent. _

"With you?" _the officer stares at me with his cold expression. It sends a shiver up my spine. _"Are you her father?"

"No." _Yes, that's it John - deny it - you were mistaken. She's not with you. Walk away. You can still walk away. _"She don't have a fad'er. I'm her...guardian."

_Idiot. _

"Ah," _a flicker of cruel humor flashes in his cold eyes_, "then I suppose you're telling me that I should put you away instead of her, are you?"

_I take a step back. He is trying to scare me - to make me turn around or go to jail. _

"No need in doin' tha', lad."

"Sir" _He states coldly. He is younger than me - nearly fifteen years my junior, but I must show him respect. I always forget. It is very demeaning to call another - especially younger man - "sir." _

"Sir...there be no need in sendin' anyone ta prison, sir" _I must be careful to call him "sir" - I have a feeling that I was lucky to get by with that one slip-up. _"How...how much did dat purp cost?"

_I'm spending money for this girl now! I don't feed myself in order to keep money in my pocket and now I'm willing to just spend some of it for a girl I don't even know! I must be insane. Well, it can't cost too much..._

_The officer leers at me - he seems to have his heart set on arresting the poor girl. _"This girl committed a crime, and it will take more than the price of that purp to keep me from locking her up." _He smirks cruelly._

_I put my good hand in my pocket, gripping the one and only money I have - that one gold coin. What I have practically starved for - what I have demeaned myself for - how could I give it up to save a stranger? I do not know this girl, I have no attachment to her, I do not care..._

_I take my hand out of my pocket._

_Staring at the gold coin I now hold in my hand, I am horrified by what I have consented to do - against my will. _

_I look at the officer. _"Dis' enough?" _I have no control over my mouth or body, they are not listening to me._

_The officer stares at the coin, then at the girl. A gold coin is not much to him, but it is everything to me._

"I suppose..." _he states, greed in his eyes. He holds out his hand, not releasing the girl. He is not stupid, he wants to be paid first. _

_My cyborg hand grabs the girl's hand as the other simultaneously drops the coin into the officer's hand. He releases the girl. I have no part in this - my body is doing this on its own._

_As the girl is released, her eyes which had previously been filled with fear, now turn to me in confusion - her frightened, confused stare makes me feel as if I have grown another head. She does not speak a word. She is frightened of me, but does not release my hand - she is more scared of the constable._

_The constable pockets the coin - the last of my money - and he looks at the girl, who clutches my hand of metal as she stares up into his cold, iron eyes. _

You're free to go...for now, but always remember that I, Officer Colbourne, will always have my eye on you," _he looks from her to me. _"Both of you."

_The foreboding way he says these words chills me to my very core. I force a smile and a "aye sir" as I quickly turn to walk away, the girl still clutching my hand. _

* * *

_I continue to let her hold my hand until we are far from the officer - far from his sight - then I let go. I have done more than my part for this girl. _

"Go," _I tell her with a wave of my cyborg hand, _"an' don' steal anymore, 'cause I don' have anymore money to spen' on ye."

_With this said, I walk away - no money, nothing. I don't know what to do now. With gold in my pocket, at least I had the option of leaving this planet. Now - noone comes into port here, so I can't get a job on a ship - noone will give me a job - it is hopele..._

_That girl is following me. I see her out of the corner of my eye. If I turn around and glare at her - yell at her - maybe I can scare her away. I don't want her following me - she is so young - she is so innocent - so much so that it scares me. I don't want her to follow me._

_As I turn my head to glare into her pitiful brown eyes, she stares at me with a look of pure fright, but doesn't leave. In fact, she steps closer until she is right behind me - I turn around so that she is right in front of me. _

"What?" _I ask her, _"What d'ye want?"

_She procures a piece of fruit from behind her back. A purp, it seems - the purp she had stolen. If she didn't look so hurt and serious, I would laugh - that officer was so worried about taking the poor girl into custody, that he completely forgot about giving the purp back to the vendor, or even taking it from her. I had not noticed it - she had it this entire time._

_She holds it up to me._

"What?" _I ask again. She becomes more persistent - takes a step forward - I take a step back - I do not know what to say. She is trying to give it to me._

"No...i'tis yers, lass," _I say softly. I'm confused - somehow she has made me feel guilty - about what, I don't know,_ "Now, go."

_She does not speak. I wonder if she can - she is only five or so - maybe she has not learned - maybe she is mute - I don't know. I have not heard her speak._

_She lowers her hands, staring at me with her pitiful eyes - crying out from pain and suffering - I cannot look away. Her eyes have frozen me to the spot in awe - pity - fright. Her eyes scare me - I cannot walk away - I want to leave - I can't leave her. In her eyes, I see pain - I see suffering - I see loneliness - I see..._

_I see myself._


	3. Light in the Dark

Chapter Three: Light in the Dark

Um...I have no reviews to reply to this time...: ( I'm sad. Anyway, I would love some feedback, because I don't know if it's going well or not. I would love to hear your opinion. Reviews keep me motivated to write. I might feel that it's not worth it if I don't think anyone's reading my story and stop writing. I really don't want that to happen, so please enjoy and review. Thanks.

A/N: I use some ideas from Homeric-Simile's (Trounce's) fanfiction, _And So to Live_ in this chapter, so I would like to give credit where credit is due. Although I don't mention his name, I will refer to Silver's father, Jonas, in this chapter, and the promise John made to him. I also use the alias he had used as a kid - William Hamilton, which also belongs to Homeric-Simile; I liked that name, and I figure if Silver used it as a child, he may revert back to it later in life too. So, those ideas belong to her and her brilliant fanfiction, which you should all read, preferrably after you finish this chapter. : )

Disclaimer: John Silver and all ideas from Treasure Planet in this chapter, and the last two (I realized I completely forgot to add the disclaimer) belong to Disney, not me. All I own are Officer Colbourne, the little girl (who will be named later in the story), and Mr. Ainsworth. These three characters are mine.

* * *

_I couldn't leave her._

_Why did I think I could ever leave her? I went soft for Jim, so why shouldn't I go soft for a little girl on the street. Why not? Might as well – I've got nothing else to do. I'll let her follow me – stay with me – but I will not care about her – I won't. I can't._

_I ask her what her name is - nothing. I ask her if she has parents - nothing. I ask so many questions - just staring. No sound, no nod - just staring._

_There's something about this girl - so small - innocent - her silence unnerves me - her eyes, it's like they see through me. She looks at me, and sees all I've done - all I'm proud of - all I'm ashamed of. _

_Her innocence judges my sin. _

_I need sleep - food- I need to get these crazy notions out of my head. She's a girl, nothing more._

_As we come to the...dwelling in which I reside for the time being, I am forced to turn to face her. Her stare - her eyes never leave mine - I must look away - can't - must look away._

_I finally manage to avert my eyes from her piercing stare, as I get on one knee, lowering myself closer to her eye-level. _

"Alrigh' lass, I assume ya don' have parents, so I'll let ya stay wit' me. But yer not me concern, ya hear, an' ya can go any time ya want," _I say this as much to myself as to her. Not my concern._

_She stares at me some more - I turn away to enter the building in which I live. I force myself not to look to see if she's following me - I don't care - I don't. I force myself through the sea of people that inhabit the...apartment complex...I reside in. Not a very roomy apartment - not even deserving to be called an apartment - more like a tenement dwelling. But I like to think of it as an apartment complex - sounds less pathetic. _

_When I get to my room- on the sixth floor no less - I turn and notice that the girl is gone. She must have gotten lost in the sea of people down there - honestly, I don't even think my landlord even knows I live here, there are so many people - I've never met my landlord, so I don't pay rent. I don't know how long I'll be able to get away with that, but for now, it's a good deal. _

_I go to search for the girl downstairs - why I don't know, because I do not care whether she comes with me or not - I really don't - I don't. _

_She's not there - at least I don't think so - maybe she followed her better judgment and left. No - I see her, I think - outside. _

_As I go toward her, I once again feel as if I should turn back - that I want to turn back - but I don't._

"Wha's wrong, lass," _I once again lower myself to her eye-level. She just stares, but then looks toward the building and its abundant assortment of different species - so many people._

"What? Ya afraid o' them?" _For the first time since I've met her, she gives me something more than a stare - she nods. She is afraid - afraid of people. What do I do now? _

"Well, what if I hol' yer han'? Will ya come wit me, then?" _she looks at the sea of people again, then at me again - and nods again. I hold her hand, this time with my real hand, and start to lead her toward the building. She begins to walk forward with me, we get to the door - she stops. She tugs lightly - or at least it seems so - on my hand, and I stop. She has a frightened look on her face, the expression she wore when she gazed at the constable. I try to urge her to follow me - she releases my hand - she will not walk in. I should let her go._

"Do ya not wanna come? Fine, go then," _I say this more harshly than I mean to, but I still walk away. If she doesn't want to come with me, fine, she doesn't have to. I have no connection with her - no ties to her - why would it matter to me if she followed?_

_As I get to the stairs, I turn to see her still standing where I had left her - staring at me - staring at the building's inhabitants - she really is frightened - she wants to follow - she's just scared. _

_I walk back to her. There is something about her - I just can't leave her._

_I wonder if I should just carry her - I've never held a child, especially not with this hunk of machinery on my right side- I might hurt her - I might scare her - she seems easily frightened. I'll just have to take that chance._

_I bend down and pick her up with my left arm - very carefully - might hurt her if I accidentally touch her with the other arm. She lets me hold her - this is the first time I've held a child, I've realized. I haven't been around children since I was one. It's nice - comforting - but that's not the point. The point is that now I can bring her with me. _

_As I step through the threshold, she clasps her arms around my neck in fright. What does she see that has her so scared - there is no particularly unfriendly face in this crowd. She's just scared of all of them - why not me? Why does she not run from me? - part of me wishes she would._

_While we are among the inhabitants, she keeps her eyes closed, arms clasped tightly around my neck as she buries her face in my shoulder. This is a feeling I haven't felt in a long time - maybe never. For the first time since I can remember, I am the protector - I am the one she's not afraid of - I am the good guy. I like this feeling - the closest thing to it I remember is the feeling I had when I was with Jim - but this is different. Jim was a kid, but he could take care of himself. I may have been a father-like figure to him, but I don't think he really needed me. He needed a father figure, but he could have found that anywhere. But I feel like this little girl needs me - not just any soft stranger with a gold coin - but me, and only me. I like this feeling - it makes me feel important - needed - even if it is all in my head. I like this feeling._

_I finally get her to the sixth floor to my room. It's very small - one room - no real furniture, except a small stove. There is no bed - I don't need a bed - she might. Well, she'll have to get on without one for now, until I can earn money and...I have to stop acting as if she's staying long. She's an extra mouth to feed - I know what that can do to income, which in itself is non-existent for me right now. She won't stay long, just until that officer arrests a few more people and forgets about her. A few days at the most..._

* * *

_A month._

_It's been a month and I still have not sent her away. I probably never will - I can't deny that I like how I feel when she's around. I don't feel lonely anymore - she reminds me of Morphy - poor communication skills but good company nonetheless. Having her around has helped me in other ways too, I suppose. It motivated me to finally get a job, no matter how pompous and self-righteous my boss is - how low the wages are - how tedious the work - how painful the memories this job brings back to me. Desk job - clerk in some pay office, I'm not sure which - the same job my father had. _

_I haven't thought of him in a long time - or at least, I've forced myself not to. If he could see me now, what would he say? He would be ashamed of me - half a man that I am. _

_I shouldn't have even asked for the job - the memories are much too painful - but I need money - she needs money. I have no choice - I must swallow the sorrow I feel everytime I think of him - my father - the man I let down. I have no choice. _

_Every day, from six in the morning to seven at night - thirteen hours - I work. While I work, the girl stands outside the window, standing there - waiting for me. She does not understand the concept of time - she does not understand that I must sit here, doing tedious, mind-numbing work for thirteen hours - she does not know that she will have to wait that long. All she understands is that with me she has shelter and food - scarce amounts of it, but still food. That's all she understands - all she wants..._

"Hamilton!"

_Mr. Ainsworth - my boss - I hate him. He doesn't know my real name - William Hamilton - that's who I am to him. It's safer that way._

"Uh - uh, aye sir?"

"Don't you have work to do! What're you good for if you're not writing what I'm telling you. Your pen hasn't moved since paragraph five!"

_I realize that he's right - I've let my mind wander, forgetting the painfully long letter - regarding some business negotiation - or another home he wants to repossess - or some family gossip - he has ordered me to write. I never know what they're talking about, I just write them. He claims that he doesn't like to write if he doesn't have to - when he has his clerk to do it for him. I didn't know that's what clerks did, but it doesn't matter, I have to do it anyway. I don't know why he wants me to write his letters - my handwriting's horrible since I have to write with my left hand - my cyborg hand's much too big and intricate to perform the task of writing. He doesn't seem to care, as long as he doesn't have to write his own eighteen page letters. _

"Sorry sir, t'was jest...thinking 'bout somepin'."

_He rambles on about how useless I am again - I've learned not to listen, he does it so often. He's not easy to work for - so pompous and condescending - put he pays my wages - I need them - no matter how tough he is to take - no matter how pathetically low my wages are. It doesn't matter - I need them._

_He's begun telling me what to put in the letter again. I write so many of these - I've learned to let my hand write, while my mind remains elsewhere - a talent I haven't fully perfected, but it helps me get through the day - thirteen hours._

_My shift is almost over - soon I can go home. It's getting dark - winter's just begun - it gets dark early. I look out the window and see her - she is still where she was thirteen hours ago. I don't like her standing there all day - but she has nowhere else to go. I look at the clock - fifteen more minutes._

_I get paid today - one thing to look forward to - fifteen minutes._

_The letter's finished - finally. Mr. Ainsworth has nothing else for me to do - he dismisses me early. I need my wages._

Uh..I'm suppos'd ta get me wages today, sir," _he conveniently forgot._

_He sneers at me - I'd like to put this piece of machinery to use right now - but I can't. Without a word, he reaches into a drawer and withdraws a very small amount of coins. Not nearly the amount I'm due._

"Where's de res' o' it?" _I ask this much more curtly than I meant to - I forgot to say sir - maybe he didn't notice. This better not be all of it..._

"There is no more, that's all I'm giving you. Take it or leave it," _I could kill him._

"This ain't even half de amoun' we agreed on..." _I say through gritted teeth. I could easily kill him._

"Business hasn't been so great this month. Your wages depend on how much I can afford to pay you, and right now I can't afford to pay what we agreed on. Maybe next month, Hamilton."

"But sir..." _This can't be all of it._

"Take it or get out! I don't owe you anything more. _He sneers again, looking down his nose at me. I hate him. _"You're lucky I even gave you this job."

_I almost hit him...I almost put my right arm to use - but I don't. For her sake, I won't. I'll get fired - money's still money - I'll go to jail - I don't want to hang. I swallow my anger - most of it._

"I'll be back in de mornin', sir," _I say the last word through my gritted teeth. I want to kill him._

"Wait, Hamilton, I have one more thing for you to do. Just some paperwork I need filled out. Won't take long, I don't think..." _I have to stifle a groan - sit back down - I don't have a choice - my shift's not over yet._

* * *

_Ten o'clock. _

_Three hours that paperwork took. I knew it would the moment I saw the stack of papers- "won't take long" - stupid bastard. He didn't even pay me for the extra hours. If I could afford to quit, by God, I would. But I can't._

_The girl is still outside - she shouldn't be - dark - it's very dark. She's scared to death. She should have gone home. _

_The moment I step from the bank - at least I think it's a bank, I'm not really sure what it's purpose is - the girl grabs my hand. She is as afraid of the dark as she is of people. I bend down to pick her up, as has become my habit - she will not walk among the inhabitants of the tenement. She can walk the streets, but not there. _

_I really can't afford to keep her with me much longer - I don't make enough. I can barely feed myself, much less a child. I want her to stay with me - I admit that, I like the company - she reminds me of what I had with Morphy, but she is another mouth to feed. I can't get too attached. That is why I haven't named her - the old warning - naming her would make it harder to send her away when I can't afford her. She is just a girl to me, nothing more. _

_Nothing more._

* * *

A/N: Please review!! I might not post more if I don't feel motivated...: ) Hope you enjoyed!! 


	4. Milk and Banana Bread

Chapter Four: Milk and Banana Bread

Lady Safira: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfiction. I really appreciate your feedback (especially since you're the only feedback I've gotten for the past two chapters on this site hint hint wink wink to everybody else :) I hope to hear more from you later :)

And thanks Homeric-Simile for the feedback and the compliments:) I feel so special now!! Thank you so much for reading.

And Jon, thanks a bunch. I love you:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Treasure Planet, including John Silver. He belongs to Disney.

* * *

_She's almost seven now._

_This past year has been a dream - it must have been. There is no way I let her stay with me so long - no way I would call her by a name, as if - as if I, John Silver, actually cared for someone else. _

_If there's anything I've learned throughout my life of piracy, it's that John Silver minds the business of John Silver - the rest of the universe be damned. _

_But her - her innocence - her stare - leaving her to die would be worse than any crime I ever committed as a pirate. _

_I guess I have let her stay - not a dream - I have let her stay with me, instead of letting her die. _

_The beginning was tough - living arrangements - work - trying not to get attached, even though I already was. It's been hard living with a child, especially a little girl. _

_There is no bed for her to sleep on, just my coat I let her use as a pillow while I sleep against the wall - I'm used to this kind of living. How I wish I could afford to give her her own room - a bed - more food - a house. She doesn't seem to mind sleeping on the floor - she doesn't mind having to be in the same room with a cyborg like me - but I mind - I mind very much. A little girl should not have to room with a man such as myself - it's wrong. She should have her own room, she should be able to sleep on a bed, she should be able to eat her fill. I cannot give her everything she should have - everything she deserves - I am worthless._

_Such were my thoughts during the first few months of our existence together. They were on and off of course - I didn't always feel worthless - in fact, sometimes I felt like a downright saint, taking her in like I did. That feeling didn't last either, though - on and off._

_Now, I feel as if everything is alright - I am working, getting paid a pathetic amount, but still getting paid. I put scarce amounts of food in her stomach, but at least I'm the one putting it there. I keep a roof over her head - I work hard to earn the money for her food - I am the only one who cares about her..._

_I am also the one who cannot afford to buy her new clothes - all she has are those green rags she was wearing when I met her. No more than the bare necessities for survival - just the necessities. I cannot give her anything more than life, anything more than freedom from death. I cannot make her happy, I can just make her live._

_Maybe I haven't gotten completely over my feelings of failure - I have carried these feeling with me for so long, even before I met her - I always fail those that I care for. That's why I choose to care for no one. My mind chooses to care for no one, at least - something else forces me to show compassion - to love. It was this something else that made me save Jim that fateful day, giving up what I had sought for - bled for - sacrificed myself, body and soul for. My mind would have told me to do no such thing, to take the treasure owed to me, but that something else took over. Just as it did when I protected the girl - that something else always takes over at the most inopportune of times._

_This entire year I've been continuing to work for Mr. Ainsworth, but I came so close to quitting - I even threatened it. The man had lied to me - 'business hasn't been so great' - yeah, business has been just fine. I learned that he had lied to me about why my wages were so low a few weeks after the incident - I immediately threatened to quit. I guess he had gotten so used to having me there - so used to not having to do any real work himself - that he was willing to spare a few more pieces of gold to keep from having to work himself. He's so lazy and stupid - how'd he ever get along before I came around?_

_I'm here now - at work. Six o'clock - one more hour. I wonder if the girl...I keep calling her 'the girl' - habit, I guess. It was only a couple of months ago that she came up with a name for herself, simultaneously speaking her first word to me:_

* * *

_"_Ya know, lass, ye n' me 'ave been friends fer a while now. I t'ink it's time we came up wit a name fer ye. What do ye t'ink? 

_Smile. Nod._

"Let's see here...Laura?

_Shakes head_

_"_Rachel?"

_Shakes head. _"...Ebamgeeline.."

"What?"

"...Ebangeline..."

"Evangeline?"

_Nods. Smiles._

"That's kinda pretty...suits ye, lass. Alright, Evangeline i'tis then."

* * *

_I remember that conversation vividly - don't think I'll ever forget it. It was so bizarre - I had asked her so many questions before: What's your name? Where's your parents? How'd you come to be here? - all of them unanswered. Why did she pick that day - when I had not even expected her to speak - to speak a word that I had never uttered. _

_Evangeline._

_Now, I've never been too partial to the name myself - it sounds weird coming out of my mouth - but I don't care, she loves it. Very rarely do I ever get to see her really smile out of pure happiness, and for some reason, I felt that having that name made her happy - maybe that was already her name, and she had finally gotten up the nerve to tell it to me. Maybe. _

_Either way, at least now she's speaking - somewhat. She says words, albeit incoherently - "Want eat...me scared...dark...home...store..." and the like. It's really kind of cute, even though it's hard to discern what's she's trying to say sometimes._

_It's getting dark...she doesn't stay out after dark anymore - she comes into the building with me until I'm finished. She's usually in here by now...oh, there she is. She's coming. I worry about her out there alone, but Mr. Ainsworth won't let her come in until after dark - thinks it'll split my focus - my focus is always split._

_She comes through the door of Mr. Ainsworth's office - she looks so small in those rags. If only I could buy her new clothes...but I can barely afford food for her. Whenever I'm able, I'll buy her new clothes._

_She sits patiently at my feet. _

"Home?" _she asks. She asks me this every day._

"Soon, Eve," _Sometimes I call her by her full name, sometimes I call her Eve, _"When I get off'a work, store first, then home."

_She says nothing, just smiles. I love when she smiles - when she's happy. _

_"_So, what d'ye want from de store?" _I ask. I'm only half concentrated on my work - some sort of paperwork._

"Hmm...milk and banana bread..." _She proceeds to indulge in excessive giggling, which then erupts into a bout of horrible coughs. Fear grips me for a moment, then quickly subsides._

_I smile. I had forgotten it was Friday - pay day. Somehow, it's become a tradition of ours to buy her milk and something called 'banana bread' - which I had never heard of before coming to this planet. Both are relatively cheap, just a little pricier than the bland food we normally eat - water, bread, and usually some type of meat, but not always. I figure she needs milk - she is a growing girl after all, and milk - even a small amount - will make her strong. That banana bread - that makes her happy. It seems to be her favorite food - the first time we went to the store together, the day after I had gotten paid my first miserable wages - she brought it to me to buy. I didn't know quite what it was, just that it was bread of some sort, but I couldn't say no - the moment I bought it was the first moment I ever saw a smile alight upon her face - the first time I had ever really made her happy - now I buy it every week._

"Oh yeah, lass, I fer'got..." _I smile and laugh, which makes her laugh - music to my ear. "We'll get 'em on our way home, okay?"_

_She is still coughing, but very sporadically now. She finally clears her lungs. "Okay, papa."_

_My blood runs cold - I don't know why. She's never called me that before - papa - she's never addressed me like that before. I am not her father, I am nothing more than a provider for her - she should not call me that. However, it did feel good to be called that - very endearing - very loving - I like being called that..._

"Don' call me dat..." _I am not her father - she shouldn't - can't - call me that._

_She stares at me blankly, as if she hasn't understood what I said, but then looks at the ground. She doesn't speak to me for the remainder of the hour._

_Mr. Ainsworth walks in just as the clock strikes seven - time to get my wages. _

"Sir..." _I begin_

"I know, Hamilton, your wages. Hold on." _He goes to where he keeps his abundant amounts of money - I assume - under lock and key. He pulls out a handful of coins - more than usual._

_He hands me the coins, not saying a word, just looking at me - scrutinizing me - yet looking at me with a look of - pity? - condescension? - I can't tell. I just know that the amount of coins I now hold in my hand are twice the amount I've been given every other payday. I almost say something, but decide against it. Mr. Ainsworth is not the kind of man to give a raise out of kindness or even pity. Maybe he just miscounted - he isn't really that bright - maybe a mistake - if I said something, he would take it back. I pocket the gold. He continues to look at me in that odd sort of way._

"Thank ye, sir," _I say, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. I grab Evangeline's hand and leave the office before he can say anything. I must have suprised her, for she erupts into another fit of coughs, this one worst than the first. A cold, perhaps? She is coughing so much, she cannot walk - I carry her. _

_We go in and out of the grocery store, buying our usual assortment of the cheapest bread and meat we can find, along with the weekly milk and banana bread. As we leave she feels so weak in my arms - it's this damn winter - her rags - she's so cold..._

_I stop in my tracks as I come across a store - a clothing store. I was given more money - I could buy her new clothes - a new dress and maybe even a coat. I hesitate, though. Clothing is expensive - food is more important - I don't want to be without money again - she is succumbed to pitiful coughs a third time. I go in the store. I buy a new dress and coat, which her eyes light up upon seeing - the cheapest clothes they had took almost all of my money. But now she'll be warm - now she'll be happy. The food I bought will last us until next week when I get my next wages. We can hold out until then without money. I walk home with her in my arms._

_We eat when we get home, and she immediately goes to sleep. As a lift her head to put the coat under it, she coughs again - and again - and again. They are getting worse. Maybe it isn't just the cold - maybe she really is sick. She needs a doctor - I can't afford one - maybe Mr. Ainsworth will...I'll see in the morning._

* * *

_The next day, as I enter my workplace, Mr. Ainsworth is not there. He usually doesn't come before I arrive at six o'clock, I don't worry. He'll come soon. Meanwhile, I set Evangeline on the floor under my coat - she is still sick, she should not be outside._

_At nine o'clock, Mr. Ainsworth enters the door. He looks at me with a mixture of perplexity, malice, and pity. A shiver runs up my spine._

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes Hamilton, I need to have a word with you, too."

"Yes sir...I was wond'rin' if I could have an advance in me wages dis week. I know I jest got paid yest'rday, but de girl..."

"Hamilton, did you not understand what I said yesterday?"

"What?"

"Will, you're no longer needed here. I'm retiring, moving away, I put it in the letter to my daughter you wrote yesterday, and it was in the paperwork you filled out for me. Did you not understand?"

_Panic - anger - how could I have understood? I say nothing._

"I'm going to have to let you go, Hamilton. That's why I paid you extra yesterday. I wondered why you took it so well..."

"Why didn't ya tell me?" _I shake with anger. Forget 'sir', he doesn't deserve 'sir'. _"Ya ne'er tol' me I was fired!!"

"I thought you knew."

"How could I know if ya ne'er tol' me!! You t'ink I pay attention ta what ya put inta dose incessant letters ya make me write!! Ya can't fire me!!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Hamilton."

"I can't afford ta be fired. Dat girl's sick...she needs a doctor." _I lower my voice _"If ya fire me, she'll die. Yer a murderer if ya fire me!!"

"Get out, Hamilton!!" _He does not care. He has no heart._

"What d'ya want from me, ya stupid, murderous bastard?!!" _I am practically screaming at him now. I don't care. I threaten him with my right hand curled into a fist - to protect my pride - to protect her. _

"Get out, or I'll get the constabulary after you."

_All of my anger - all of my panic - all of my threats, melt and crumble within my throat. I must not go to jail, that would be the end for me - the end for Evangeline. I continue to shake with anger, but merely glare at him - leer at him - it's all I can do. _

_I pick the girl up - she looks absolutely horrified. She has never seen me lose my temper - she is not stupid, she knows what's happened - it scares her almost as much as it scares me._

_On my own, poverty was not such a problem - with a healthy girl, we could still get by without steady income - but with Evangeline getting sicker and sicker, she can't go on without money - without food - without a doctor - she will die - she can't die._

_I can't let her die._


	5. The Devil's Bidding

**Chapter 5: The Devil's Bidding**

**Lady Safira:** I did read your entire review!! Believe me, I love long reviews - I do the same thing!! Don't ever hesitate to ramble, because I love rambling:) Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. You and Homeric-Simile (who's been reviewing via email) seem to be the only people on this site actually reading my fanfiction evil look at everyone else I'm glad you're feeling that it's so intense (that's what you're supposed to feel)...just wait till the later chapters evil laugh By the way, aren't you so proud of me for updating in a day!! First time ever!! This chapter just kind of poured out, and I already have the sixth played out in my head, so we'll see...Anyway, please enjoy (see, I told you I loved rambling)

Disclaimer: John Silver belongs to Disney and technically Robert Louis Stevenson. I don't own him :( Also, a few events in this chapter were inspired by Les Miserables by Victor Hugo (best book ever!!! ). Just thought he should get credit too.

* * *

_What can I do now?_

_I walk home with her in my arms – she is so weak, she has gotten so much worse since yesterday. I hadn't even noticed she was getting sick before – how quickly life changes._

_She is warmer than she was yesterday, at least – her new dress and coat – a doctor would have been more helpful - if only I had known…_

_I am appalled at how terrified I am of losing her – I've always tried to tell myself I don't care – it's only been a year – I'm a pirate, I can't care about this little girl – but I do, I care so much._

_I look down again at her, nestled in the crook of my arm – she is so small – her weakness makes her seem smaller. She is looking straight ahead – she is still horrified. Not by me, but by our situation – she knows._

_Jobs are so hard to come by on this planet – there are so many people in my same situation – so many people are unemployed – poor – with children – with sick children. I don't even know how I got lucky enough to be hired for Mr. Ainsworth in the first place – I don't know how I'll get another – but I'll try. God help me, I'll try – tomorrow._

_Right now, Evangeline is my only concern – I must get her home – out of this cold. _

_I come to the door of the tenement building – there are less people – much less - I wonder what's happened…_

_I see a couple with a baby. My neighbors, I believe – I hear the baby cry through the thin walls every now and then – but of course, there are many babies in this building, it may not have been theirs. Either way, they go down the stairs as I go up – the husband is carrying suitcases – two small suitcases – and the woman is carrying the baby – the baby's crying._

_They do not look at me as they descend – I almost ask what's happened, but I decide against it – it is none of my business._

"Hey buddy," _the husband addresses me_, "where in this universe do you think you're going?" _He says this without malice – with confusion._

_I don't answer him – where does he think I'm going? _

_My expression must tell him what I'm thinking. _

"Haven't you heard?" _He asks – that is never a good phrase to hear._

"Heard what?"

_He looks from me to the girl I hold in my arm. He looks back at me, a look of what seems to be pity and admiration in his eyes._

"Listen buddy, you seem to be a good guy, so I think you should hear this." _He looks up the stairs - down the stairs - paranoid._

"Do you pay rent?"

_I look at him suspiciously - how do I know I can trust him? - Give him such information? I say nothing._

_He looks down at the girl in my arms again - the only thing telling him that I won't hurt him - I'm not a bad guy. He looks back up at me. I remain silent._

"Okay, I take that as a 'no.' We don't either, but the landlord and his wife...they've been having some money troubles, as we all are," _he looks to his wife and baby, then to Eve, and sighs. _"They're collecting on it. - going door to door...we have to leave."

"What?" _I stand, dumbfounded. _"Well, w-what if we..."

"They've already arrested dozens of people for not paying rent - toted 'em off to debtor's prison or worse. If you value your family and freedom, you'll leave before they find you - before they ask you to pay. If you're anything like the rest of us, you don't have that kind of money either."

_I turn my head from his and stare off into space, nodding dumbly. On this day - on the worst possible day this could happen, it happens... I turn back to him._

"Thank ye, er..."

"Jacob," _He extends out his hand to me._

"Jacob...thank ye fer yer 'elp," _I grasp his hand with my right, making him visibly nervous. _"I hope everythin' works out fer ye." _His nervousness subsides. _

"Godspeed, my friend." _He lets go of my hand and turns back to his wife, who is waiting at the bottom of the stairs - and leaves. _

_I watch the family leave for a moment, then look back at the girl. _

_This girl who is without a family - without money - without a home._

_I don't know what to do once we get out of here - I do know that we have to get out. There is nothing to go back for in our room - we can just turn around._

_No, there is something left in the room - food - there is still banana bread left over. She could eat that - all I have to do is go back..._

_I hear voices down the hall - two male voices:_

"Open the door!"

"What do you want?"

"You haven't paid your rent."

"Oh, but I have."

"Don't lie to me, I've kept track. You didn't even tell us you'd moved in - ye haven't paid rent since you moved in two years ago."

"Oh, please sir. I have a family - a son. Please, we can't afford it."

"Everybody's going through hard times. Now, I've been very generous, turning a blind eye to the squatters at this tenement, but it can't go on. I need that money - you must pay your rent."

"But I can't"

"Listen, I have a constable standing right beside me. Open this door and pay me or I'll have him haul you off to prison. Do you understand?"

"I would pay you if I could, sir. Please, have mercy."

"Either you pay me, or I send you to prison. I have my own family to support.

"But sir..."

_All of this has been spoken through a door - the poor man has not opened it. _

_I hear the splintering of the wood - the constable has broken down the door. I hear protests - pleas from the man - cries from the wife - wails from the child - he has been taken. They are coming down stairs..._

_They are coming downstairs! I realize in a rush of panic that I am in their way - they mustn't find me - find her - the end for us both._

_I climb quietly - quickly - down the stairs - must hide - under the stairs - there is a closet under the stairs._

_I go in - it is small, but just big enough to fit me and Eve - I close the door and listen._

_I hear protests from the wife and child - they are groveling to the constable - they will die without support. From what I can hear, the constable does not care. _

_No sound is uttered from the unfortunate man - he remains silent - he has lost all hope. _

_The protests fade away into sobbing - the constable's footsteps fade into the night._

"Officer, you'll be back for the next one, right?"

_The officer chuckles - a cruel, cold sound. _"I wouldn't miss it." _I recognize that voice, that laugh._

_The landlord's footsteps fade away as the others did, but not in the same direction. He is going upstairs, looking for another miserable soul to take - my miserable soul. I can't go back now, I have to leave everything - we must go._

_I exit the closet carefully - quietly - and look around me to tell if everything is clear - the constable has left - the landlord is upstairs - I rush out into the night - into the dead of winter. Little money - no food - no shelter _

_Hopeless._

* * *

_She is dying - I can't afford a doctor._

_A doctor would cost forty goldspieces - forty more than we have. Our money is gone - every day she becomes worse - she cannot stand anymore. It came so fast, how could I have known - if only I had known..._

_Living on the street - I carry her everywhere - we sleep wherever we can: empty shed - alleyway - abandoned ship - anywhere we can find. I don't even care how degraded I am - Evangeline is dying._

_How can I earn money for a doctor? There are so many families now - no jobs - no homes._

_There must be a way I can get money - any way. I would steal - I would gladly steal from any man's pocket, but there's no point. No man would carry money in his pocket now - there are so many of us - any man with money in his pocket would be looking out for anyone trying to pick it- there is no point._

_There must be something I can do..._

_I take my hat off with my left hand - carefully holding Eve as I do so - and run my right through my hair. I don't know what to do, there is no way I can get that kind of money..._

_I look down at my hat in my hand - what if... - I raise my left hand to my ear, touching the earring - the gold earring that dangles from my ear - maybe..._

* * *

"How much will ye give me fer these?" 

"What, the hat and earring?"

"I know the hat's not worth much, but de earring's gold...pure gold - who knows how much it's worth."

"Eh...I'll give ya five goldspieces for it."

"Five? ...make it ten."

"I don't want to haggle with you, five or get out."

"Please make it ten..."

"No more than five. Just see if you can get a better deal than that anywhere else."

"Listen, I need forty goldspieces, somehow. I have a li'l girl, she's sick. What do ye want?"

"I like your coat."

"Take it"

"Do you have any other items of...pure gold?"

"I t'ink the buckles on me shoes are gold"

"Give me those and I'll make it all thirty goldspieces."

"Forty"

"Thirty, take it or go. You're wasting my time."

"Alright"

* * *

_Thirty goldspieces - I've sold every tangible item I own - I still don't have enough. Ten more goldspieces - that's just for the doctor. What will I do for food - for medicine - for clothes - how could I ever... _

"Excuse me, my good fellow, but what would you take for that?"

_I look around me, startled out of my reverie. I immediately notice the man who just addressed me - he's rich - must be - his clothes are so gaudy, his mannerisms equally so. I glare suspiciously at him. _

"What?"

"For that..." _he motions toward my right arm, _"how much will you take for that fine piece of machinery, there?"

_I stare at him, appalled - disgusted - horrified. _

"What de hell do ye mean?"

"Well, my good sir, I sell this kind of thing around the universe. However, I've never seen one nearly so intricate and loaded as yours,"_ He begins to chuckle - apparently he's hilarious._

_I roll my eyes and begin to walk away - I don't need this._

"Wait, I'll pay you a good price for it. I'll replace it for you; I have arms just like that in my shop, only without the added mechanisms. They're only arms, but that's why yours is such a magnificant find..." _He stares at my arm as if staring at a priceless piece of jewelry - what he's asking is as absurd as asking a man to _

_saw off his own leg for money - this is my arm - I need the weapons - everything - I would never think of selling it - I never have._

"Yer insane!" _I yell, walking in the other direction._

"Wait...think this over...I could use that - people would pay me big money - you look like you could use money."

_I walk faster._

"I'll give you one hundred goldspieces for it."

_No._

"I'll give you 200 goldspieces for it."

_I don't stop._

"300..."

_Never._

"500..."

_I can't._

_He does not speak again - he is almost out of earshot._

_Evangeline begins to cough again - each cough racks her chest - breaks my heart. I stop. Eve can't die, she can't. I won't let her, she won't - she won't - she won't - she means more to me than anything - she can't die..._

"I'll give you 1000 goldspieces for it!!!"

_My heart stops._


	6. Sin in the Darkness

Chapter Six: Sin in the Darkness

Lady Safira: Wow, I'm really glad that chapter evoked such a strong reaction from you…I hope you don't kill me for this chapter. Don't worry, things seem bleak – they will continue to seems so – but the story is far from over!! Far from it!! So don't worry about Silver, he'll be okay, I promise. He's just going to hit some (cough many cough) roadblocks along the way. The story will have a happy ending, it will just take Silver time to get there. I don't like Silver going through all of this either, but it's essential to the story. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him in the end. Anyway, thanks for the review (you are my favorite person!!:) ), and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it may once again make you angry with me…I'm very sorry. :(

By the way, the currency used in this story was borrowed from Homeric-Simile's fanfiction, _And So To Live_, which you should all read. I don't know if I used it completely right, so if not, it is _loosely_ based on the currency in her fanfiction. Either way, she should get credit.

Disclaimer: John Silver belongs to Disney and Robert Louis Stevenson, not me. However, Evangeline and the other original characters belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_**"When the soul is left in darkness, sins will be committed. The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who caused the darkness"** _**Victor Hugo**

_

* * *

__My heart has stopped – it must have – I can barely breathe – barely think – my head is spinning._

_1000 goldspieces._

_A doctor – medicine – food – a home – life. All of that could be bought with that kind of money – she could live._

_But…my arm? I may not have been born with it but…it's a part of me. I've had it for over twenty years – it's mine – he can't have it. Even if he did replace it…_

_Evangeline coughs again – why is this happening? To me – to her – why? She's all I have – I have nothing – all I have – no one can take her – God will not take her._

"How much di'ya say?" _I say softly, my voice shaking. _

"1000 goldspieces – that's my final offer," _The bidder states. _

_He can't have it – why is this happening?_

"Okay…"

"What?"

_My back is turned to him – he has not understood me. I can still leave – I have not agreed._

_I turn to face him, Eve still coughing pitifully in my arms – I hold her closer – I do this for her._

"Okay…fer 1000 goldspieces, ye c'n 'ave it."

_He immediately proceeds to shake my right hand – simultaneously inspecting it for any defects – there are none._

"Thank ye, my good man! I'll fix you up with a right fine other when we get to my shop…shall we?" _He motions ahead of me, asking me to move forward. Now? I have to do it now? __As I stand still, he looks at me with impatience. Yes, it must be now._

_I hold Eve closer as I walk forward – Evangeline – motivation to move forward. _

_I follow him down the road with heavy footsteps – his, on the other hand, are rather light. His shop is about a mile up the road – my mind tells me to turn back, but that something else has already taken over. _

_We get to his shop – inside there are an assortment of odd appliances – limb replacements, of course, but also other types of appliances – toasters, washing machines, even computers and robots – he has everything I can think of made of metal – well, soon he'll have everything._

"So…let's get started then. You might as well pick out your replacement first," _he states jovially, _"So we can factor that into the price of your arm…you know, you don't want to….

"Wait" _I state, flabbergasted, _"I 'ave to pay fer it…I t'ought dat price was, ye know, all-inclusive."

_He laughs._

"My good sir, did you really think I could just give away something like that. Why, 1000 goldspieces - that's a fortune! What's a few hundred off of that going to hurt?"

"A few hundred?! I agreed to ye payin' me a thousand, not a few hundred less than a thousand!" _I begin to walk away. I don't need this – he's not going to cheat me._

_Eve begins to cough again – this time is different – it lasts longer, it's louder, there's…it's…_

_Blood. _

"You know," _the bidder's voice has taken on a cruel, almost sinister tone as he watches the scene unfold before him, _"that kid of yours, she's sure been coughing a lot. Looks to me like she's got tuberculosis…."

"Tuberculosis?" _People – so many people – die from that. Eve has stopped coughing, but there is blood still on my hand._

"Yeah – dangerous disease, that is….And the medicine, oh, you wouldn't believe how much those medicines cost…two to three hundred, I'd say. And don't get me started on the doctor's visits, 'cause she will need constant care…."

_I've heard enough. I turn back around._

"Give me a thousand and ye c'n 'ave it…"

"You can have a thousand if you don't mind living with one arm. You have to pay for a replacement."

"I can't. You c'n afford t' give me a thousand goldspieces and another arm!"

"You can't afford to not take my offer!! Now if you're going to be difficult, leave! It's her funeral!"

_His words floor me – her funeral – I can't afford not to take this offer. I know what he's trying to do - it works - it shouldn't work – blood – her funeral - he's right._

"What's de cheapest one ye 'ave?"

* * *

_Eight hundred goldspieces. Evangeline and I are left with eight hundred goldspieces. We can afford a doctor – medicine – we can afford food and a home. She'll live._

_My arm locks up again – two hundred goldspieces for this piece of junk. It's smaller – easier to support with all the weight I've lost than my other arm – but it locks up every now and then - often. My other arm never did that. It hurts when it locks up like this - kind of like my leg. My other arm never caused me pain like this._

_It was a painful process - I've had my arm as a part of me so long, that it was reluctant to be removed - then putting the other hunk of junk in its place - it didn't fit right - very painful process - very painful._

_But it doesn't matter. Once we get to the doctor - he lives about two miles from the shop, I believe - Eve will be okay. She'll live - that's all that matters._

_Throughout this entire ordeal, Eve has been silent - she hates that I've had to do this - for her. But she knows - she knows that this is the only way._

_Before we see the doctor, I must hide this money. He offered to pay me in installments – no, I want it all at once. It's a lot of money – very noticeable – very dangerous. So many would kill to have this kind of money – they would really kill. I can't hide it in my coat – it's gone – I can put some of it in my pants pocket, but not much. There are not many places to hide it…_

_Eve – I can hide it with her…_

_I put the sack of money in the crook of my good arm – right under Eve. Eve and my left arm hide the money – my right arm supports it. She looks at me questioningly – I reassure her with a half-hearted smile. Problem solved – hopefully._

* * *

_We arrive at the doctor's home - he must be rich - big house - he must be good - he can help. _

_I ring the doorbell – it ominously resounds throughout the house – I almost turn back._

_A woman answers the door – young, blond, pretty - not the doctor – his wife, maybe._

"Hello, I'm here te see de doctor," _I state slowly – the sheer immensity of this house has such a foreboding feel to it – it takes all I have not to turn around._

"Oh? Come in, come in…" _she quickly ushers me inside the house. She seems surprised – this is a poor planet, he probably can't get much business._

_As I enter, I resituate Eve so that the money is completely hidden – I do not want the doctor to see I have so much money – I don't know why._

"Um…sit down…the doctor will be with you shortly…" _she states, long and drawn out, looking over her shoulder. She seems nervous – maybe it's me – maybe it's Eve's obvious illness – I don't really care._

_I look down at Eve in my arms – this is the first time I've noticed just how weak she's gotten – so very small – pitiful – scared – I rest my left cheek lightly on the top of her head._

"It's alright…" _I whisper – she looks up at me – that's all I can say to her._

"Everythin' will be alright…" _I close my eyes – grit my teeth – I hold her closer – I pray I'm right._

* * *

_After about fifteen minutes in the living room - waiting room – the doctor walks out, looking preoccupied with some paperwork in his hand. _

_He fits the stereotype of a doctor perfectly. Glasses – hair tied back with a ribbon – nose stuck up in the air – I am bitterly reminded of that astrophysicist on the Legacy. I pray that this doctor is much more competent than him._

_As he approaches, I notice that he seems about ten years older than me – that's good, he's been doing this for a while. _

_After a few awkward moments, he looks up and thrusts his hand toward me – absentmindedly. I take it in my right hand, shaking it – like everyone, he's taken aback by my right arm – although, this one isn't nearly as intimidating as the one I just sold._

"Uh…hello…sorry for the wait…wasn't expecting a patient today…please follow me," _Other than his nervous look at my cybernetic arm, he never once looks at me. He keeps his eyes elsewhere – mostly on his paperwork._

_I obey and follow him into the next room – now it looks like a doctor's office. This room consists mostly of cots – other doctor things – stethoscopes and such._

"So is it you that's…" _For the first time, he looks up at me and notices Eve – he's answered his own question._

"Oh…" _He seems more interested in us…his voice changes its tone – I don't like it at all. _"Put her right here."

_I put her down very carefully – she is so weak - I can't let the doctor see the money. _

_I successfully place her on the examination table without uncovering the money, which is now behind my back. The doctor begins his examination of Evangeline under my scrutinizing watch – nobody will hurt her._

_The examination takes about thirty minutes – checking her pulse – breathing rate – eyes – ears – throat – I never take my eyes off of him – off of her._

"Yes…" _the doctor states after a few moments _"it's tuberculosis, alright."

_I was hoping it wasn't – I already knew it was. God…_

_The doctor walks out of the room – I remain here with Eve. I put my good hand on her head, stroking her hair – I give her a reassuring smile - she'll be okay now. _

_After a few anxious moments, the doctor comes back – he has a clipboard – paper – the bill…he calculates the numbers to himself – mumbling – barely audible._

"Okay, so the visit today is forty…a visit every other week for the next three months should do the trick…medicine about 200…should last the three months…"

_As he does his calculations, I do my own. _

_Forty goldspieces a visit – every other week for three months – six visits plus this one – 280 goldspieces – plus 200 for the medicine – 480 goldspieces._

_Four hundred eighty – it's a lot, but I didn't expect any better. Eve and I still have three hundred twenty – we can easily live off of that._

"So, can you pay now? If you can, I would advise it," _the doctor states – he thinks I'm a fool._

"I'll pay ye fer dis visit, and de medicine, but I'll pay fer each other visit as they come," _I let him know that I'm not a fool – I'm not so easily taken advantage of._

"Of course," _he says, disappointed. _

"So…two hundred forty now, four hundred eighty in all, am I righ'?" _I state as I put Eve down, reaching for my money. I'm so relieved to finally get Eve the help she needs – I'm not thinking – I make a dire mistake – I let him see the eight hundred goldspieces._

_I quickly hide the money again, but it's too late. The doctor knows I have it – I recognize the greed in his eyes._

"No…no…it's six hundred in all…you must have miscalculated…" _His tone has changed – his voice is now tainted with greed._

"Six hundred?! Calculate it fer me, then," _He will not cheat me._

"Okay, forty per visit…she should probably have at least ten visits including this one to make sure she's okay…that's four hundred…plus the medicine, which is two hundred…that makes six hundred goldspieces even."

"I t'ink we c'n do without de extra visits, doctor," _I chuckle bitterly_, "how 'bout I pay de price you already set earlier."

"But...see here…" _he falters. He finally gives in – I am not a fool. _"Four hundred eighty then."

_I have already gotten out two hundred forty – I wasn't planning on paying any more – he takes it as I hide the rest. He won't cheat me. I give it to him with a glare – I will not be made a fool of._

_I turn to leave._

"Wait," _he calls back - I turn around, _"Where are you lodged? You know, so I can know where to come for our next visit."

"Well…we're not lodged anywhere righ' now…but as soon as we are, I'll…" _He stops me mid-sentence._

"Oh, well this is splendid. I was just about to suggest a place better than any other you might live in," _He seems downright giddy, _"Right across the street from here – very warm in the winter – cool in the heat – only non-smoking establishment on this planet – perfect for your little girl's condition."

"How much is de rent?" _I ask abruptly. I don't have much money left._

"Oh, not much…meant to house the ill – especially children – I don't believe the rent runs very high…" _I wonder at his joviality. _"It's right there, directly across the street – very convenient for the both of us, wouldn't you say?"

_I look across the street to where he's pointed – it doesn't look bad – much better than any other place we could get at a low enough rate. _

"I'll look at it, I guess," _I don't want to sound too eager – I'm still wary about his earlier betrayal._

"Well, just let me know what you decide…" _He shakes my hand amiably – why does he want me there so badly? I don't trust his friendliness – not for a second._

_As I leave the doctor's home, I happen to notice his name on a plaque on the door – Dr. Stuart Naraby. _

* * *

_I get to the apartment building across the street – this one deserving of the term apartment building instead of tenement. It's nice – comparably – Eve could be happy here – as long as we can afford it…_

"Hello, sir! What can I do you for?" _A rather upbeat male voice chirps behind me – I turn around – somewhat flustered._

"Uh…I was wonderin' if ye 'ad a room fer rent…at a reasonable price…"

_Instead of directly answering, he motions for me to follow him. I take this as a yes. He proceeds to show me different rooms, until he finds one to my liking:_

"How much is it?"

"One hundred a month."

"Good God, man!! I can't afford tha'!"

"Oh, but sir, it's an all-inclusive price. The rent pays for your room and board – your meals and such will be provided for you – no extra expenses, just the one hundred."

"I still can't afford tha'! Make it sixty."

"Why, that would be robbing me blind! Ninety."

"Seventy"

"Eighty-five"

"Seventy"

"Eighty – and that's my final offer. You won't do better than that in any other establishment, I assure you."

"…Fine"

"My name is Timothy Naraby. Just holler if you need anything."

_He walks away – I now know why the doctor wanted me to spend my money here – Timothy Naraby – his son. _

_Eighty goldspieces a month – no added expenses - four months. We can afford to live here for four months. Enough time for me to get another job – enough time for Eve to get better – enough time to find a cheaper place to live - hopefully. _

* * *

_Month One._

_Eve is getting better – her cough is subsiding – the medicine is working. It helps that she's living in a nice place._

_Well, at least the building's nice. The food that guy promised – not so great. Pretty much bread and water – prison food. We'll leave as soon as we can._

_Month Two. _

_Eve has gotten almost all of her strength back – I, on the other hand, am very tired. When she has completely recovered, I'll find a job – any job. Whether it's manual labor – a desk job – anything; I have to take it – we're running out of money._

_My adoration for that girl – it's unbelievable. I never thought I would sacrifice so much for a stranger – for a child that's not even my own – I never thought I'd feel so okay about it – I have no remorse._

_Month Three. _

_Eve's okay now – she won't die, no more worries._

_Well, there are worries, there are many worries – but not about her health – about her future. What will we do after these four months are up – I have nothing left to sell – nothing I can spare, anyway. I must find a job – we must have a place to live._

_Month Four. _

_I'm getting desperate. Eighty coins left – that's exactly how much I have – the amount I must pay at the end of the month. What am I going to do?_

_We could have left – we had enough money – we could have left. Why did I not think – I was so worried – I never thought…now we can't go anywhere – we're stuck here._

_I've looked everywhere – there are no more jobs. Too many men – husbands, fathers, sons – have the same problem I do – unemployment. What are we going to do, where are we going to live? Maybe I can convince the landlord to extend my rent...:_

* * *

"Just one more month…please."

"No, you knew what the deal was from the beginning."

"Well, what're we goin' ta do? Ye've drained us out o' everything we 'ave."

"That's not my fault."

"Please, one more month."

"No, pay me and be on your way."

"At least let her stay here."

"I don't need a brat hanging around here. Go now."

"Come on…"

"Get out or go to prison."

"One more month…"

"I'll call a constable, I swear to you…"

_

* * *

_

_And now we're right back where we started – no money, no home, nothing._

_Eve's not sick anymore – that's one difference. _

_We were thrown out yesterday – haven't eaten since. Poor Eve – she's become used to eating – she can't starve again – I can't let her._

_We walk down the street as Eve clutches my hand – she can walk on her own now. _

_We pass a butcher's shop – food – we walk past it._

_We pass so much food – I never noticed before – how many stores sold food – not for me, but for her. She should have food – I don't need it._

_It's not fair – this little girl – she doesn't deserve this. I deserve this, sure – she doesn't. What'd she ever do? It's not fair – she should have a home – she should have food – it's owed to her._

_I stop in my tracks – Eve stops with me, never letting go of my hand. She follows me blindly – she doesn't care where I take her – she trusts me to take care of her._

_She trusts me – she should be taken care of– I owe it to her – this planet owes it to her – God owes it to her._

_I keep walking until I bring Eve to an alleyway – I hide her in the darkness the alleyway provides._

"I'll be righ' back, alright," _I tell her._

"O…Okay…papa…" _She's wary about calling me that again – why does she want to? _

_I mean to scold her for calling me that – I'm not her father – but I don't._

_Instead, I kiss the top of her head and hold her for a second – why am I so scared?_

_I quickly get up and walk in the direction I came from – I look once to make sure she doesn't follow me._

_Just a little farther – she'll be out of sight – out of earshot – just a little bit farther._

_I get to my destination – the bakery. I see it – her favorite food – banana bread. _

_I feel so stupid – something else – I should take something else._

**I'm going to have to let you go, Hamilton.**

_Why? She didn't do anything wrong…_

**Thirty, take it or go. You're wasting my time.**

_I've sacrificed so much – I'm back where I started. Why?_

_She doesn't deserve this – I don't deserve this. She's been wronged too many times – I've been screwed over too many times. We're owed – this planet owes us – God owes her – Hell, God owes me too._

_My arm locks up. Damn it – it hurts. _

**I'll give you 1000 goldspieces for it.**

_I won't take it anymore!!_

_The window breaks – my left hand is cut – the bread is in my hand._

_I don't think – I must get away – I must get Eve and run. She will eat and I will run._

_My hand hurts – I can't think of that right now – must run._

_I walk – I'm a pirate, why am I so scared? – it's just bread._

_My head is spinning – I don't know where I'm going – I just know I'm going forward – forward – forward._

_A pair of grey, iron eyes breaks my reverie – they are right in front of me. I wasn't paying attention – I've run right into him – he is here._

_Officer Colbourne._

**Always remember that I, Officer Colbourne, will always have my eye on you - both of you.**

_What have I done?_


	7. Dark Hunt, Silent Hounds

**Chapter Seven: Dark Hunt, Silent Hounds**

Lady Safira: Don't Kill ME!!! I'm sorry you don't like what's happening to Silver (I don't either). If it makes you feel any better, Silver gets his revenge later. I'm so excited about the end (you'll like it, I promise).

By the way, this is the story you get when you get an author who's reading _Grapes of Wrath_ and _Crime and Punishment_ right now and who's favorite book is _Les Miserables_. You do the math : )

Okay, you're going to kill me (hopefully not literally) for this chapter. However, this is getting to the end of the bleakness, although it may not seem so right now, and it's getting to the part where Silver takes matters into his own hands and kicks some arse!!.

By the way, nothing you say will make me stop writing (unless you tell me "I know where you live – I know who you are – I'm going to kill you…then I might stop) so don't worry about that. However, although I love you for reviewing hug You're starting to scare me a little…please don't get so angry – I love Silver, and I won't let anyone hurt him, you have my word. I know the story's sad, but soon it'll become AWESOME!! I mean, you must admit, all of the bleakness does keep you intrigued, doesn't it? It keep you thinking, "How the hell will he get out of this?" hehe, you'll see. I'm excited to get toward the end (which will be at least ten to fifteen chapters from now. sigh oh well) anyway, please read and review, but try to keep the threats to a minimum…they make me nervous…

P.S. When I said "things seem bleak – they will continue to seem so," I was talking about this chapter. Mwahaha…you are going to KILL me!! Please don't…hehe…

Disclaimer: John Silver belongs to Disney. Evangeline and Officer Colbourne belong to me. The title of this chapter is based off of the chapter "A Dark Chase Requires a Silent Hound" in _Les Miserables_ by Victor Hugo.

* * *

_I've stopped breathing – I can't breathe, but I can think. I've already thrown the bread away from me – it's dark – the bakery is around the corner, out of sight – he didn't see me – he will never know._

"Hello," _Colbourne states jovially – his voice - although seemingly friendly - holds a sinister tone. Maybe I'm being paranoid – maybe it's just the way he talks all the time – maybe he knows. _"Fine evening, tonight, wouldn't you say so?"

_It is not a fine evening – not at all. The sky – although black with night – is blanketed with grey clouds – it has not rained yet, but it will._

"Aye, i'tis a very nice evening."

_My senses are numb – I cannot see his expression – there is not a star in the sky – just his silhouette in the darkness - his voice is that of death - horror – sheer horror._

_It begins to rain lightly – thunder rolls in the distance – Eve is still alone – I must run – we must run - run – run._

_He stays silent – deadly silence – my chance to leave – I must leave – must run._

"Well, I should be going…" _I inch around him – he is in my way. Eve is down the street – behind him. _"Have a good evening, officer."

_He lets me around him – it rains harder – the thunder roars louder – must get away – must run._

"Good evening to you, too" _he states as I turn to leave – my back is toward him – he doesn't know what I've done – he doesn't know anything – he doesn't know._

"…John Silver."

_I freeze – my blood runs cold. I should keep moving – how does he know that? – he knows more than I feared. _

_Slip of the tongue – he didn't mean to call me that._

_I should keep going, but I don't – I must know. I turn slightly around, so I can see his face – I can't tell if he's still looking at me._

_Lightning strikes for the first time – lights up the night – his face – his iron eyes – he looks at me – his gaze pierces through me – he knows – joy is in his face – evil, sinister joy._

_I don't think – I walk away as fast as I can – I can walk faster than I can run – I must get away. As I near the alleyway where I've left Eve, I look over my shoulder – he doesn't follow me – he stands there, staring – joyous – he knows who I am – he's laughing at me._

_I get to Eve – part of me feels that I should leave her – she'll be better off – if he finds her…_

_I can't leave her – she'll die – after all I've sacrificed, I'll be damned if I'm going to let her die now._

_I can't see Eve's expression – I know that she is scared._

"Papa, what…"

"Shh…shh…it's alright…" _I shush her as I grab her hand. I don't know what to do – I know we must be quiet – we must run._

_She doesn't say another word – she follows me blindly like always, clutching my hand. She trusts me to take care of her – I don't know if I can anymore._

_We go to the other end of the alleyway – can't go back the way we came – we get to the other side – we turn the corner._

_He is there – how is he there? He is not looking at me – I can't see what he's doing. His form – his silhouette – the only shape I see in the darkness – he haunts me. Must turn around._

_I quickly head in the direction opposite him, and dart down another alleyway. We must escape – where, I don't know – that's not important right now._

_Before I get to the other end, I see another figure – not Colbourne – smaller than Colbourne – another officer._

_There are two now – he has been joined by another – they whisper together – they leave in separate directions – they're spreading the word – soon everyone will know my name._

_I can't go that way – they'll surely see me – I could best them – I could take them all on – but I don't. I know there are dozens more guards in this area – soon they will all be after me – they have guns – I don't – I can't fight – must run._

_I turn around – there is an alleyway directly ahead – just have to get past Colbourne – he was there – I look around the corner – he is gone._

_I go forward – the end is near – I don't get to it – two officers block my path – they stand directly in front of me – they don't move – just stare – neither of them is Colbourne._

_Eve is tired – I pick her up. I can move faster now._

_I turn around again – where do I go?_

_I go down every alleyway I can find._

_Forward – left – back – left – forward – right – left – back – left – right – forward_

_Faces – so many faces – haunting me – mocking me – Where do I turn?_

_I don't know how long I can continue this game of Cat and Mouse. I am a helpless, trapped mouse – caught in a labyrinth – no way out._

_I must find a way out! There must be a way!_

_Forward – back – left – back – right – back – back – back – back…_

_I am stopped at every turn. Nowhere to go – there are more of them – about twenty. If they catch me…_

_Forward – left – back – right – dead end._

_I am trapped – there is no where left to turn – I have hit a dead end. _

_I see them in the distance – a pack of deadly, silent hounds – I am their prey. Shadows in the night – horror – darkness – death._

_Eve – if they find her…if Colbourne finds her…_

_I put Eve down…_

"Run…don't let them find you."

_She looks at me with fear, but she doesn't question – she embraces my good leg - all she can reach, for I am standing straight, frozen with sheer horror – and she obeys – she runs._

_She will be okay – Now I must worry about me._

_The rain beats down upon the terrifying forms of the hunters – the rain give them an eerie glow – I do not see faces – twenty shadows – twenty ghouls – one death – mine._

_Fighting would be foolish – twenty armed men against myself – I have no weapons – this damn arm has no weapon._

_More foolish to stand here waiting – run – must run._

_I run blindly towards them, and turn._

_Right._

_Three officers block my path. They come forward._

_Left._

_Four officers – forward._

_Right._

_More – more – more – they are everywhere._

_Left – right – right – left – back – right – left – where am I going?_

_Blinded by the rain – deafened by the thunder – terrified by the shadows that haunt me._

_I turn again – I haven't turned this way yet – an escape – a way out._

_A dead end. _

_Him._

_Officer Colbourne._

_I stand panting, in horror and exhaustion. He is there – a brick wall stands behind him._

_Lighting strikes again – he smiles maniacally at me – mocking me – he holds a rifle in one hand – shackles in the other._

_I can't look at the him anymore – the emblem of death – my death. _

_I turn. Lightning strikes again._

_I am trapped._

_In front of me, I see all of them – twenty officers – revealed by the lightning. Horror – death – I cannot see – cannot hear – cannot think – they have no faces – they all have guns._

_Terror – shadows – rain – thunder – lightning – death – doom – I have lost – they have won. _

_I am literally shaking with terror – cold – exhaustion – confusion._

_All of them – every one of the twenty – have their guns pointed at me._

_I turn around – there is nowhere to turn – everywhere I see them – the noose – my end._

_Officer Colbourne begins to walk forward – closer – closer._

_I am confused – my world is spinning – my head hurts – I take a step back for every step he takes forward._

_I back up as far as I can go – I hit the barrel of a gun – the officer with that gun cocks it threateningly. _

_Nowhere left to go - guns behind me - shackles in front – walls on either side. It all ends in death._

_Officer Colbourne – he is right in front of me – all of his comrades threaten me with their pistols. I shrink back from all of them – a helpless, trapped mouse._

"No…" _This can't happen._

_Colbourne smiles joyfully – evilly – and steps closer._

"Now, now Silver…be a good man and come quietly…" _he holds up the shackles – he puts his rifle by his side, no longer pointed at me._

_This can't happen – I can't let this happen._

_Without thinking, I grab his collar – I throw him toward the other twenty – many fall, some keep their footing. I seethe – this won't happen – it can't. I am ready to fight for my life – I will not go down like a scared mouse._

_Everything is a blur – I fight back – fists – nails – punching – kicking - clawing – biting – anything to keep them away._

_They fight too – guns – nightsticks – even knives. Colbourne tells them not to shoot unless necessary – never shooting - beating – cutting – they beat my head – they cut my good arm – my leg – I bleed – I'm weak – I continue to fight – I don't know what I'm doing anymore – I fight blindly._

_I've sent seven to the ground – fourteen to go including Colbourne – I don't see him – I must dispose of him – biggest threat – I must…_

_Metal collides with my head – the butt of a rifle – I slip into semi-consciousness – I hit the ground – my head strikes the pavement – everything is a blur._

_Something tightens around my wrists – shackles. _

_I hear a voice – Colbourne's voice – I have the right to remain silent…_

_Dark – everything is dark._

_I'm pulled from the pavement – I can barely stand – regardless, they force me forward – forward – left – right – right – left – forward. _

_I am literally helpless – I can't see, everything is spinning – my head throbs with pain – my legs are weak – barely standing – moved forward only by the constables' force. _

_A building – the constabulary – the forbidden constabulary._

_I resist as much as I can – they easily push me through the doorway – doorway to death – to hell._

_They fingerprint me – one officer notices the cut on my hand – another describes the bakery who's window is now shattered – another procures a loaf of bread he found laying on the street. Petty thievery._

_Everything seems surreal – I am only half-conscious. _

_Lightning strikes - I happen to look out the window – I see Evangeline – she is on the other side of the street – terrified – waiting for me._

_I slip further into unconsciousness. They lead me toward a cell – I don't care – I hit the ground as the bars close in around me – I will soon slip into complete unconsciousness._

_Eve. _

_**Milk and Banana Bread – "Okay, papa" – love – caring – home. **_

_Evangeline. _

_**Tuberculosis – 1000 goldspieces – my arm locks up - cheated out of money – no money – homeless – stealing bread – petty thievery.**_

_My child – the light – my redemption – my angel. _

_My downfall – the noose – my death – my demon._

_Oh, sweet, cruel irony._

* * *

Mwahaha…I'm so evil!! Please don't kill me!! 


	8. Promises Are Not Meant To Be Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, but it would be awesome if I did. I also do not own the idea for tidbits of Silver's past regarding his father thrown into this chapter, that all belongs to the brilliantly talented Homeric-Simile, whose story about Silver's past should be read by anyone who has not read it yet right after you finish reading and reviewing (hint hint) this chapter.

A/N: Hehe, hi everyone. Ready to kill me yet…okay I know it's been a long time, but summers are hectic, you know how it is. If it makes you feel any better, I finished this chapter in two days and I've already begun the next one, now that I'm home. Okay, time to respond to my reviews…oh I'm sorry…review…singular…cough please review cough

Lady Safira: Hehe, you scare me, but in a good way. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope you haven't lost interest. Anyway, this chapter is a little bit more relaxed than the others, but you still might kill me. Nothing bad really happens to Silver, but I have a feeling you enjoy the threats. Hehe. Anyway, thank you once again for reading and if you end up continuing to read and review, thank you for sticking with me. Believe me, this is where the fun starts. I mean, we've got trials (yes, I said trials – plural), we've got prison mayhem, we've got swashbuckling action…later down the line. Think of it as Treasure Planet meets Shawshank Redemption meets (insert Pirate movie here) meets Grease 2 (tehe, just kidding) and any other swashbuckling movie that ends somewhat happily. We've also got a happy ending coming up cough in about 10 to 15 chapters cough So, anyway, stay tuned and I promise that I will probably not be so slow ever again…and I'll tell you beforehand if I will be. Woah, I rambled…okay, okay, stop reading my ramblings…read the chapter…read the chapter!!

Chapter Eight: Promises Are Not Meant To Be Broken

_Rain – cold – thunder – lightning – fright – pain._

_Eve – hidden – gone. _

_John Silver – found – detained – dead._

_Last night – so dark – the memory of it so vivid._

_Painfully, I open my eyes – it's dark in here, my eyes need not adjust._

_I try to sit up – my head hurts - my hands do not move – I can't feel my right leg – I lay back down with a groan and close my eyes._

_I lay like this for a few seconds – moments – maybe hours – time means little right now._

_It's daylight – it's still dark, but I can barely make out what the problem was earlier._

_My head hurts – the butt of a gun ramming into the back of it may have something to do with that._

_My hands won't move - the shackles are still painfully secured around my wrists._

_I can't feel my right leg – it's gone._

_I try to sit up again – I succeed with difficulty. _

_They just can't give me a break. Not only am I trapped, for now, in this hell-hole, but I also can barely stand, or move for that matter._

_Prison – never thought I'd end up here. Just the thought of prison cells – cold, dark, filthy, morbid – brings shivers up my spine and painful forgotten memories back into my heart. _

_Actually being in a prison cell – I can't describe the feeling._

_The door suddenly swings open, the hinges creaking loudly, disturbing the silence that surrounds the prison. I hadn't noticed before how quiet it is – I wonder if I am the only occupant._

_Before I can make out the figure making its way down the hall, I flinch and quickly close my eyes – he has brought with him a cascade of light that I was not prepared for._

_I soon realize that I need not see his face to know who it is – he laughs a laugh I know all too well - unmistakably cold._

"Have a good night's rest, Silver?" _he jeers, mocking me. I don't answer – I do my best to ignore him –it's all I can do as my eyes adjust to the excruciating light._

_The asshole hasn't even the courtesy to close the damn door._

"Hope this room suited you alright," _he mocks, _"best one we could find you on such short notice. But don't worry…you won't be here long."

_I continue to ignore him – he notices._

"Hey, I'm talking to you, ye son of a bitch…" _he yells as he kicks the bars of the cell once in a fury as his mouth curls into a terrible, cruel smirk_, "Oh, and speaking of which…"_ his voice matches the cruelty of his smirk "…_how's that little girl of yours?"

_I glare into his evil eyes of cold iron, and sneer. He knows full well that Eve's alone and lost out there, and if I were free I'd rip him limb from limb for daring to even mention her in such a tone._

_Before I can utter the select words I have to say to him, however, he continues._

"Because you know, it's funny, one of my colleagues mentioned that they found a little girl similar to yours…" _he looks down to see if he has my attention – he does, _"down an alleyway across from this very prison…dead."

_He's lying…it's only been one night…not enough time for her to starve…but the location…she was in an alleyway across from the prison last night...it can't be…dear God, it can't be…_

_The glare I had formerly been giving him quickly turns into an expression of pained shock – his expression turns from coldness to sheer glee._

"Yeah…seems her wee little head had been beaten in so badly that my colleague thought it best to dispose of the body as soon as possible…" _my eyes fill with horror as I give him my full attention, _"…so we did."

"Must've been at least two of them, beating that poor little girl to death,"_ He puts his hands to his heart, his voice tinged with mockery, _"If only her dear daddy had been there to protect her…" _He laughs heartily, loving the pain in my eyes._

_I once again can't breathe…I don't know whether to mourn or beat the living hell out of Colbourne…if only I were in a situation where I could do either._

_So many questions flow through my head: are you sure it was her? Did it look like she suffered? Where did you bury her? Why did they do this to her? Why? Why? Why?_

_Before I can utter a single word, I happen to glance at the doorway – and nearly have a stroke._

_She's there – Eve's at the doorway – my little girl's not dead – she's right there._

_Before my face can portray my joy, it instead portrays my anger. That lying bastard. He fooled me into thinking that I had lost the only ray of hope left in my life…and I let him._

_I look back up at him, concealing both my joy and anger as best I can._

"Is that so?" _I sneer._

"I'm afraid it is, Silver, but it's probably for the best…"

_I could kill him…how could he say such things of a mere child – my child - I can't wait to see his face when he turns and sees her…just a few more moments…_

"…my men and I were looking for her anyway, ready to send her to the workhouse down the street, her not having anyone to look after her and all…and you know those workhouses…a fate worse than death, I'd say…looks like those murderers did your little girl a favor."

_What is he doing? He knows she's not dead…why is he making up such an elaborate lie just to tell me that if he finds her…?_

_Good God…if he finds her…she'll be as good as dead in a workhouse…she's neither healthy nor strong enough to survive there…I can't let him find her._

_What was once joy at seeing Eve turns into panic…she has to leave before Colbourne turns around…before he finds her._

_He must not turn around…_

"Silver! Are you listening to me? Do you understand what I'm telling you, or need I repeat myself?!"

_Distract him…keep him looking at me…_

"Ah…no sir…" _I stutter, _"I understood you…I can't believe it…"

_What do I do? How can I keep this guy's attention…how can I save Eve from this sadistic son of a…sadistic…an idea comes to mind._

"How could I have let this happen to her?!..." _I break into near hysterics…I definitely have his attention. _"Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been me?!"

_It's surprisingly easy to entertain a sadist…all it takes is a little acting…_

_I continue my hysteria…I don't really know what I'm saying…it doesn't matter as long as he thinks I'm hurting…now if only Eve would move…_

_I curse the all-mighty God for taking Eve away from me and damn her murderers to hell – it would be so much better if I could cry, but alas, I'm good but not quite that good – all the while I motion with my head to Eve to get out of here…Colbourne doesn't notice, but neither does Eve, it seems._

_Colbourne has to think I'm insane now, judging by the bewildered yet bemused smirk on his face...hehe, do I hear insanity plea?_

_I look back to the door…Eve isn't there…she's gone._

_Before I can utter a sigh of relief, sheer panic runs through me…she's not at the door…she's coming closer…right towards me and Colbourne…she'll be caught for sure…he'll see her…unless…_

"I have no more reason to live, sir!" _I cry as I begin to stand up…and fail miserably. I am now on my knee…about to fall over…not what I had in mind._

"There's no need for a trial, just kill me now…I don't want to live any longer!" _By pretending to beg, I've given myself a reason to lean against the bars, enabling me to pull myself up, with difficulty._

_I feel humiliated being forced to balance and occasionally hop to reposition myself…especially in front of Colbourne of all people…but I've accomplished what I needed to…_

_Colbourne is now looking up into my face, not down at where Eve will be – at least I assume, since I dare not look down at her for fear that he'll do the same._

"Uh…" _Colbourne has finally become uncomfortable by this whole situation, _"I wish I could do you that favor Silver, but unfortunately, trials are required even for infamous criminals such as yourself…so I'm going to go for now…I'll be back later with your...lawyer."

_I don't like the sarcastic tone he used when he said "lawyer," but I'll have to worry about that later…now I just need to keep him from leaving or looking down._

"Please don't leave!! Just untie me and give me gun, I'll do it myself!!"

_Colbourne continues to turn away and neither unties me nor gives me a gun… it was worth a shot._

_He turns away and walks down the hall…I look to see Eve right in front of my cell…he didn't see her, as long as he doesn't turn around…I hold my breath…don't turn around…_

_He's gone._

_I finally heave a big sigh of relief and exasperation, leaning against the bars to steady myself…I almost forget that Eve's there._

"Papa…" _she looks absolutely terrified, _"are you alright?"

_I look back down with a look of adoration and annoyance -_ _I still hate it when she calls me that…yet it's something I'm learning to get used to, since I clearly can't stop her from saying it._

"Yeah…no…I was jes' playin'…ye know, pretendin'…"_ I struggle down to my knees in order to sit at her eye level._

"Eve…listen ta me…ye need te go…right now."

"Why do you want me to go?"

_How could I possibly make her understand…_

"Do you want that man to find you…to take you away…?"

_She shakes her head no, her eyes widening._

"Then you have to leave…and then everything will be okay, I promise."

"Where do I go?"

_I don't know…I don't know where you should go…I just know anywhere's better than here…_

"Jest stay out of the officers' way, and I'll get someone to find you…someone will take care of you, I promise…do you believe me?"

"Yes papa, I believe you…but I don't want to go…I'm scared."

"Well that makes two of us…" _I mutter as I give a wry chuckle. As I look into her terrified eyes, I immediately become more serious, my voice much more gentle._

"We have to make sure you're alright, so you have to go. I won't let anything bad happen to you, you know that."

_Her arms suddenly spring around my neck before I can protest...the embrace is awkward, what with the bars separating us and my hands secured behind my back, but it's comforting somehow. I haven't noticed until this moment, but I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life about what's to come next…_

_She begins to sob. _"What about you? I can't let anything bad happen to you either…I love you, papa."

_I'll never forget those words as long as I live…and I'll never forget what they've made me realize…_

_I do actually love it when she calls me "papa," no matter how awkward it makes me feel._

_I could have left this planet somehow if I wanted to, but I stayed for her…and I don't regret it._

_She is a daughter to me…by blood or not…she is._

"I love you, too…," _I whisper as I hold back tears. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold her right now, _"but you have to go…I'll be okay…and when I get out of here, I'll find you and take care of you…I promise." _So many promises I can't possibly keep._

_Eve nods in agreement, her eyes still filled with tears that drop onto my shoulder._

"Okay, I'll go…" _she begins to pull away but pauses…_"…but you promise, right?"

_I kiss her arms and hands…all I can do before I have to say goodbye forever…_

"Yeah, I promise…" _Reluctantly I pull away from her, looking her in the eye_ "…now go."

_She pulls away from me and runs, looking back once and smiles a hopeful smile…I return it for her sake before she leaves the prison for good…she's free now._

_I keep my eyes on the door for a few moments, my hopeful smile turning to a sorrowful one, before turning away…_

_Everyone in the prison is staring at me…with pity…with empathy._

_I hadn't noticed before just how many people are in this place…my thoughts had only been focused on Eve._

_There are about 20 to 30 cells in this prison…about three prisoners in each besides mine, which only holds me…60 to 90 people in here…mostly children and women…the ones who are men look utterly weary and broken…_

_Colbourne sure does keep himself busy, meanwhile keeping these poor prisoners starved and in poverty. _

_Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. They're the lucky ones…they'll probably be out of here in a few days or weeks._

_Sure, I'll be out of here in a few weeks too, likely with a noose tied securely around my neck…_

_God, why did I promise Eve I'd get out of here…that I'd see her again…why did I lie to her?_

_I lean my head against the bars of my cell…I don't know what to do now…I just don't have the answers anymore…_

_I close my eyes, a tear rolling down my left cheek…_

_I haven't prayed since I was a young lad, when my father was alive…since he died I've stopped believing that there's a God or Satan or anything out there…I still don't…but…_

_**God…if there is a God…**_

_**Let Eve be safe and free. Don't let her grow up alone.**_

_**Let her find someone that will love her like I do and take care of her better than I ever could.**_

_**And if you have time, let Officer Colbourne die a slow, painful death. Only if you have the time of course.**_

_**And God…**_

_**Please help me keep my promises to Eve. I don't want to lie, not to her. I don't want to disappoint her.**_

_**Help us be together again.**_

_**Give me strength, give me hope, give me courage, give me guidance.**_

_**Give me the answers I need.**_

_This is hopeless – useless – no one's there – no one's listening._

_I lay back down, preparing to fall back asleep – that's all I can do now – sleep and pray to nothing – nothing is listening – no one cares._

_**Save me – Protect her – free everyone here**_

_**Everyone you've forgotten…everyone you've ignored…**_

_No one's there to forget…to ignore._

_No one's…nothing's…who cares?_

_**Amen.**_


	9. Descent Into Hell

Chapter Nine: Descent Into Hell

_My eyes open slowly…the sound of footsteps echoes down the hall._

_I look up, officers are coming toward me…only one of them I know. _

_I am filled with dread, and I don't know why…it's only my second day in prison…why…?_

_One officer has rope in his hand, another holds a piece of cloth of some kind, another holds a scroll. The rest carry various firearms._

_I stand up, barely noticing that my leg has somehow been reattached…when did that happen? My hands are still bound behind me._

_At the head of the line of officers walks Officer Colbourne, a serious frown on his face…not a frown of sadness or anger, but one of determination and duty. His terrible gaze penetrates me as he opens the door to my cell…firearms are pointed at me – I can go nowhere._

"Time to go, Silver," _he states forebodingly, his frown formed into an all-knowing, evil smirk now that the rest of the officers are all behind him. What does he know that I don't…?_

_The officer carrying the rope steps forward, as does Colbourne. For every step they take forward, I take two steps back until I hit the wall. Why am I so scared…there hasn't even been a trial yet…?_

_Colbourne procures a set of keys from his belt and proceeds toward me without hesitation…and releases my hands from their shackles. As he does this, the other officers cock their guns at me threateningly, warning me not to try anything._

_Before I can even stretch my arms and enjoy their sudden freedom, my hands are seized by the other officer. I instinctively pull away, causing each officer's finger to grip the trigger tighter and take better aim. _

_I get the message – I don't pull away when he seizes my hands a second time, binding them together with the piece of rope he had been holding._

_Do they usually take such precautions when taking a man to his trial…which is all I can assume they're doing…what else could it be?_

_After the rope is tied, securing my hands once again, the officer proceeds to tie the end of the rope around my left ankle._

_Suddenly, I'm ushered forward…the men who had been holding firearms file onto all sides of me until I'm surrounded by a circle of rifles expertly trained at my head. I have no choice but to move forward._

_I've not yet spoken…what's there to say? I don't know what's going on…I'm confused…where are they taking me?_

_Walking is awkward with my hands tied to my leg…they want to make sure that I can't even try to run…_

_I've studied the street outside this prison many times…if I'm not mistaken, the door to the right leads down to the pathetic-looking courtroom on this planet…the left leads to nowhere in particular. I'm forced to turn left…_

_The door is already unlocked and cracked open – they expect me to push through it - I hesitate…nothing good can be waiting for me out there. Colbourne, who now also has a firearm trained on me, hits me hard in the back with the butt of his rifle._

"Keep moving!" _The rest of the officers roar in agreement. I step through the door…_

…_and am met by hundreds of bystanders, standing in my path and to the side. As officers clear the path, I am assailed by an onslaught of curses and threats._

"Kill him!"

"Hang the pirate!"

"To the gallows with you, John Silver!"

"Send him back to Hell!"

_Kill…hang…gallows…Hell…no…no…_

"No! This isn't supposed to happen yet…I'm not supposed to die today!"

_No one looks at me, no one turns around, no one seems to listen…they try to force me to move forward._

"Let go of me! This is all wrong…I haven't been sentenced…I'm not supposed to die yet…let me go!"

_Before I know it, the gallows are directly in front of me…I don't remember moving…how did I get here?_

_They keep pushing me forward – I struggle – they hit me from behind with the butts of half a dozen rifles…I won't move…I refuse to move…_

_I'm ascending the steps of the gallows…why? Even as I'm ascending, a barrage of rifles collides with my back and head._

"Leave me alone!"

_They continue to beat my back with rifles until I stumble…everyone laughs, including the officers and bystanders…I look for a familiar face…any familiar face…I see Colbourne on the platform, now holding the scroll I had seen the other officer carrying._

"Colbourne…sir…you talked to me yesterday! I haven't had my trial yet! I haven't been sentenced! Let me go, this isn't supposed to happen today!!"

_Colbourne looks at me and laughs with the rest of them. I struggle with the ropes binding my wrists…my arm has locked up again, it's useless to me. _

_Humiliated, scared, helpless…I can do nothing to save myself._

_As I unwillingly ascend the last step, I am pushed once more until I stand face to face with Colbourne…and the noose._

_Suddenly I am turned to face the crowd…that threatening, hateful crowd…and I see her._

_Eve is standing in the back of the crowd, watching everything…watching me die…watching me break my promise._

_Her eyes are filled with tears, yet she does not look sad. No, these are tears of anger. I've never seen her angry…never so cold…so hateful…_

_Colbourne begins to list my many crimes as I stand there…my eyes focused on Eve._

"John Silver, you are hereby accused of the crimes of murder…"

_**When I get out of here, I'll find you and take care of you…I promise**_

"…theft…mutiny…"

_**Someone will take care of you, I promise**_

"I'm sorry!" _I yell to Eve. She doesn't seem to care. She looks angrier…colder…full of hate…for me…_

"…and piracy. For these crimes you are to be hanged by the neck until dead…do you have any final words?"

_It can't end this way...I can't die with her hate…_

"I'm sorry!" _I yell again. The crowd boos, assuming that I'm apologizing for my crimes._

"I tried…I-I'm sorry!" _It's all I can say…the crowd continues its chorus of boos and curses…_

_As I look at Eve, I notice that she is booing too, joining the crowd…so much hate…from such an innocent child…what have I done?_

"I'm so sorry…" _I whisper as tears fill my eyes._

_I continue to look at Eve, hate and anger portrayed on her face, until one of the constables secures a blindfold across my eyes, obscuring my vision of the crowd…of Eve…of their hate._

_A noose is tied securely around my neck…I inhale sharply, terrified…this is it…this is the end…_

_A drum roll echoes throughout the square, and the crowd becomes silent. In a few seconds, this nightmare will be over…_

_The hangman pulls the lever – the plank drops…_

_The crowd cheers._

_I am not dead…no, much worse. My neck didn't break – I don't get that luxury, my death will be slow and painful._

_I instinctively squirm and struggle against the noose, futilely attempting to free myself from the rope around my neck, slowly strangling the breath and life out of me._

_The crowd must've noticed my struggle – they laugh. They laugh at my excruciating pain – my misery – my torture…_

_I must listen to this mockery and cruelty for the rest of my life._

_It will be a while before the noose completely kills me…or even renders me unconscious...no one, not even I, deserves to die this way – no one._

_I am close to death now…I must be – the pain is unbearable. _

_Everything remains dark…I've heard there's supposed to be a light…some kind of light I'm supposed to walk toward…nothing's there…only darkness…_

_I slip into unconsciousness…there is still no light…all darkness…_

_Death is near…it's coming, but I have nothing to go toward…where does it end…why is it still dark?_

_Darkness – black – red – flames – death – Hell._

_I wake up screaming._


	10. A Beginner's Guide to Law

**Chapter Ten: A Beginner's Guide to Law**

Disclaimer: John Silver and everything involving Treasure Planet does not belong to me. Blah, blah, blah…

Lady Safira: okay, okay, I'm sorry for taking so long last time…but it won't happen again, and I thank you for sticking with me. And by the way, I love rambling reviews, especially when yours are my only reviews S2moviefreak glares at everyone except lady Safira I'm glad you're still enjoying it!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

_Red, all I see is red…and bars, locks, chains, doors, darkness._

_Hell – worse than I ever imagined – for all eternity I will remain in this Hell._

_Confined – alone – numb – breathless - dead._

_Everything is numb, except my lungs – my lungs burn; they burn because I'm in Hell. _

_The clanging of chains, clicking of locks, footsteps…_

"…breath, man, breathe…" _a distant voice calls to me._

_Hell – red – prison – death – burning…_

"…Wake up...what's the matter with you?!" _the distant voice becomes louder, more persistent. Wake up…breathe…_

"…Do something…wake him up…"

_That voice…whose is it? Where is it coming from?_

"…throw water on him…pinch him…shake him…something!"

_The creaking of hinges resounds throughout my hell – a silhouette obscures my view… _

…_a red, evil silhouette…the devil himself…_

"Wake up, you idiot!"

_A painful blow collides with the right side of my head…searing pain…_

_Jolted out of unconsciousness, I realize that I am not in Hell – at least not the one I thought – I am in prison – I have not been hanged – I am not dead…_

_And I am not breathing…_

_Gasping for air, I return from the nightmare, allowing sweet oxygen to pass painfully into my burning lungs…gasping…coughing…inhaling…exhaling…saved from death._

_The redness in my eyes slowly disappears as my lungs fill with air...the silhouette becomes clearer…an angry, silent visage looks down upon me…the source of the blow which saved my life._

"Was it quite necessary to hit the man that hard?" _another voice draws nearer…closer– the same voice as before…a young voice…_

_My breathing slows down…my heart rate does not…the voice – the source of the voice sits at my eye-level…a young, male face…_

"…Silver…John Silver, can you hear me?"

_I try to speak, to tell him that I can in fact hear him, but my words are cut off by a choking sob. I have not realized until now that I am sobbing. _

_I slowly calm myself down, my sobs subsiding as air continues to fill my lungs and reality kicks in. _

"Aye, I hear ye," _I state, shakily. _

_He smiles, relieved. Then, he turns to Colbourne._

"What'd you do that for? There was absolutely no need to strike that hard!" _he looks back at my face, _"I mean, good God, man, he's bleeding. You could've ripped that little mechanism thing right out of his head!"

"He should be grateful that I even woke him up," _Colbourne sneers at me, _"His head will be fine…it's not like he'll even need it much longer anyway."

_As Colbourne laughs at his cruel joke, I grit my teeth: both to keep me from killing him and to keep me from sobbing all over again. _

"Well, another assault like that and I swear I'll have you reported!" _the human boy, barely over the age of eighteen, threatens. Colbourne simply glares back at him, speechless._

_The boy looks back at me…he looks familiar…sounds familiar…acts familiar….almost as if he were…_

"Jim?" _I ask, hoping…please let it be Jim…_

"Um…no sir…the name's Adam…er…your lawyer." _He extends his hand toward me, a smile on his face._

"Oh…" _I state, disappointed. Must've been wishful thinking…I wanted to see him so badly…this boy looks nothing like Jim…sounds nothing like Jim._

"Well, um, I know I may not be what you expected. I know I'm young and everything but…" _my "lawyer" states _"…well, frankly, I was the only one who would take your case."

_Before I can reply, another voice interrupts._

"Yeah…best we could get you was the closest firm's intern," _a cold, hard voice laughs, _"You're his first case. Hope that's alright."

_The lawyer glares briefly up at Colbourne, and then looks back at me._

"Yes…you are my first case, but…I swear I'm qualified," _he assures, _"I graduated top of my class."

_Great._

"Okay…great…" _As I become fully conscious, the pain in my head gets progressively worse. A groan escapes my throat – my head has taken quite a beating lately._

"Officer, I demand that you release the shackles from my client's hands…" _my lawyer commands Officer Colbourne, _"…so he can properly tend to his injured head."

_A look of pure astonishment comes over Colbourne's visage, _"That would be incredibly unsafe…this is a pirate, for God's sake."

"Sir…" _my lawyer states calmly, _"…at least give him one free hand."

_The officer looks toward me again, contemplating. After a few moments, he walks behind me and releases the shackles from my left hand…and proceeds to connect that end to the bars of the cell, holding my right arm in place. At least I have some freedom back._

"Here, Mr. Silver…" _he hands me a handkerchief, _"…this is all I have right now, but I can get some alcohol or something after the trial…"

_As I take the handkerchief and begin painfully wiping the blood from my face, the impact of what he just said hits me…_

"My trial?"_ I don't know if I can handle a trial right now…_

"Oh no…" _the lawyer begins laughing at a joke I clearly didn't get, _"…don't worry about this trial, it's not important."

_Colbourne clears his throat, glaring, annoyed at my lawyer._

"Okay, it is 'important,' but it won't decide anything. It's just the trial for the crimes you committed on this planet, which is resisting arrest and thievery, petty thievery at that. If found guilty, you'll get maybe five years in prison, but compare that to the sentence you'll get at your next trial for piracy…" _he pauses and winces, catching his tactless comment too late,_ "…er…this one's no big deal."

"I see…dat's good te know," _I state, only half-sarcastically, _"So, when does me trial start?"

"Fifteen minutes," _Colbourne answers before my lawyer can, _"So, you better come with me now to the courthouse."

"Wait, officer, I would like a word with my client…in private." _My lawyer states tersely._

_Colbourne considers for a moment, reluctant to take orders from such a young man._

"I'll be back in five minutes."

_Colbourne exits the cell, leaving me and the lawyer alone._

_He looks toward me, and without warning, shakes my left hand with both of his own, _"Wow, John Silver…wow…"

"What?" _his sudden change in mood floors me._

"I'm in the presence of the infamous pirate, Long John Silver…a living legend, you are," _he still has not let go of my hand, _"I've heard stories of you and your exploits since I was a young boy…hell, I wanted to be you when I was a young boy."

_He shakes my hand with more fervor as I sit in astonishment. Who would've thought I had such a devoted fan?_

"…and being able to plead your case is a real treat, sir…a real treat."

_The fact that my trial begins in ten minutes, and that this gushing admirer shaking my hand is my lawyer, hits me suddenly, breaking me from my reverie._

"Well, ye know, if ye could win de case fer John Silver…" _I force my hand from his grasp, _"…dat would be a real treat fer de both of us."

_The lawyer – Adam, I think he said his name was – suddenly looks uncomfortable, as if he suddenly doubts both his talents as a lawyer and my chances of staying alive after this ordeal._

"Well, Silver, as I said, this trial is not crucial so there's no need to worry," _He states softly, _"All I need to know is whether or not you committed thievery on this planet…"

"Aye, I did," _No need to lie about it._

"And I know you resisted arrest, judging from that big, ugly bruise on Colbourne's face…I think he lost a tooth or two, if I'm not mistaken. No wonder he has it in for you…you really got him good, didn't you?"

_I hadn't noticed that Colbourne had been injured. At least I got one good shot at him. The lawyer's question must have been rhetorical, for before I can answer, he continues. _

"Well, if you're guilty, I want you to plead guilty, and get this trial over with as soon as possible so you and I can get off this God-forsaken planet…"

"What d'ye mean?" _I ask. I can't leave this planet, no without…_

"Well, you're only being kept here until after this formality, then you're being sent to a more secure prison somewhere near Spaceport Crescentia to await your next trial…the one that matters."

"But I can't leave yet!" _I state without thinking. _

"Why not? I mean, I know you can't be looking forward to the next step of this process, but…"

"No, it's not that. It's just that…someone…"_ He seems trustworthy enough, but would it be wise to tell him about Eve? _

"It's just what?" _the lawyer asks persistently. Maybe telling him would be best…_

"I have a little girl out there. I promised I'd take care of 'er."

_The lawyer stares at me in disbelief._

"John Silver has a child? That doesn't seem like you at all. I mean, I've always been under the impression that you don't 'stick your neck out for nobody.' Of course, I guess after the whole Treasure Planet – Jim Hawkins thing…"

_Before I can get a word in, he keeps talking – rambling._

When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Let me get Colbourne, he'll find her and…"

"No! He can't find 'er. He'll take 'er to a workhouse or somepin', and she won't survive there. There has te be somepin' else…"

_Stopping mid-sentence, I hear the sound of footsteps drawing nearer…it's been five minutes._

"Alright, it's time to go. I'll talk to my superiors and see what we can do," _my lawyer states, looking warily at Colbourne, _"Until then, good luck John Silver." _He extends his left hand toward me._

"Yeah…good luck…" _I reluctantly shake his hand, and quickly pull it away. The lock clicks as Colbourne enters the cell. Wordlessly, he re-shackles my left hand behind my back and orders me to stand; however, unlike in my nightmare, my right leg has not been reattached. I fall to my knees as I attempt to stand._

"Officer, where is my client's leg?!" _My lawyer had apparently been oblivious to the fact that only one leg was currently attached to my body. Before Colbourne can respond…_

"Because, you know officer, according to statute 13-E, section 24, paragraph 8, it is considered cruel and unusual punishment to remove any limbs from a prisoner, even artificial ones, unless they threaten the safety and well-being of the officers. And I must say, sir, I doubt I will find his artificial leg to be of any danger to you or your colleagues if I inspect it, and once again, sir, I would have grounds to report you.

_Both Colbourne and I stare at my lawyer in disbelief – my expression swaying more toward respect, his more toward indignation – until Colbourne finally finds his voice._

"Well, it did have weapons on it…"

"Weapons that could have easily been taken off…sir, there could be a bloody cannon on his leg, for all I care. You have impeded my client's ability to walk and I demand that you reattach his leg immediately before the trial."

"B-but, it's too dangerous…."

"Think about it officer. If the weapons on my client's leg were dangerous and functional, why wouldn't he have used them against you when he was arrested? I mean, from what I can see from the case file, he resisted with 'brute strength' alone, using no weapons."

_Adam looks at me and winks. He seems to be trying to prove himself more than anything._

_For the first time, Colbourne seems floored and speechless._

"But…" _he looks at me and glares, seeing as I'm biting my lip to keep from laughing out loud. The look of indignation on his face is beyond priceless._

_Conceding, Colbourne begins to exit the cell._

"I'll be right back," _he states curtly._

_Adam and I glare at his back until he turns the corner, after which we both proceed to laugh at our victory._

"See…told you I was qualified…" _he struggles to say between chortles._

"Aye, ye did…who would've thought such a young lad would know so much about cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well, to be honest," _he struggles to control his laughter and lower his voice, looking to where Colbourne had turned the corner, _"I was lying about all of that 'cruel and unusual' punishment' stuff…there is no statute 13-E, section 24, paragraph 8!"

_A new round of chuckles escapes our throats. Well, at least I have myself a fast-talking lawyer, albeit inexperienced._

"Well, thank ye for talkin' out of yer ass fer me," _I laugh_, _until Colbourne comes back into view, carrying my leg in both arms._

"I didn't realize how heavy this piece of junk is," _he states as he unlocks the cell, balancing my leg on his knee. Adam doesn't move to help him…I can't move to help him if I wanted._

_When the door unlocks, Colbourne doesn't enter. Instead he roughly throws my leg to the ground, probably trying to break it, and exits the cell, locking it once more. _

"Attach it, yourself…" _He states as he unlocks the shackles from both of my hands, _"…and be quick about it…you have a trial to get to."

_Although relishing my arms' newfound freedom, I'm not looking forward to reattaching this hunk of hardware…judging from how painful it was to attach the first time. _

_It takes me awhile to attach it, having to go back 20 years to when I first got the thing, and the doctor had shown me how. Adam offers to help, but I wave him away. I was right, it's pretty painful, but it's worth it to be able to stand and walk freely again._

_I tinker with it until finally every mechanism is clicked into place, and it comes alive as if it had never been removed. _

"Done yet? You're going to be late for your trial, get up!" _Colbourne yells from outside the cell. I do as he says, glaring all the while at him._

"You, Adam was it? Restrain him…" _Colbourne hands the shackles to Adam through the bars and waits outside the cell._

_Coward._

_Adam rolls his eyes as he walks toward me and I put my hands behind my back. No need in resisting just to prolong my stay here._

_After I'm safely restrained, I am led out of the cell and toward the courthouse. _

_The same scene as before - The courthouse to the right; my nightmare to the left. _

_I heave a sigh of relief and thank God as they lead me to the right._

* * *

A/N: Where's Jim you ask? He's coming, and don't worry, Adam won't take Jim's place. Not even close. Jim's coming soon.

And by the way, Adam and Eve is a coincidence. My grandmother told me to name the lawyer Adam, and I like the name Eve, so…


End file.
